


Feels Like Home

by puskababy



Series: Feels Like Home [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Children, Custody Battle, Domestic Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Mild Language, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 31,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puskababy/pseuds/puskababy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Kris prepare for their big day amid family and work drama's that seem to constantly pull them in different directions. Everyone is in a flurry of excitement, but as the day draws closer can they maintain their happy bubble? Or are there more serious matters looming that could put a damper on their happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to my very first fic Somebody Like You. Written in 2011.

“Bed time guys!” Adam called, rolling his eyes at the giggles and laughter that floated up the hallway. It was 10 to 9 on a Thursday night, way past their bedtime. He’d left them at it for longer than he should have, having gotten caught up with some ridiculous sitcom on the television that he rarely got to watch. Now they sounded hyper. 

“Evan! Jamie! I can hear you!” 

“You too Anna” he called again after a moment, “I want you in bed before I get there. I mean it!”

Setting his mug on the counter he marched off down the hall, deliberately making his footsteps heavier so as to scare them into obedience. Kris was much better at getting them to bed, but he had a gig tonight, and wouldn’t be home until a little later. 

“I’m counting to five!”

He made it to 2 before the giggling subsided, and he shook his head as the bedside light switched off the minute he stepped into the boy’s room. The blue room had been transformed since Kris and Jamie had moved in, now there were two single beds on each wall with an additional cupboard. Jamie’s patchwork rug was spread on the floor between the beds, a mass of toy cars and trucks scattered about. 

“I’ll see you in the morning boys” Adam whispered, kissing their foreheads and tucking them in. 

“Can we have a story?” Jamie asked: Adam smiled. 

“Sure, go pick one” he said, switching the light back on and settling on the bed, joined a moment later as both boys squished in beside him. 

“Anna! Papa’s reading us a story!” Evan called, and a moment later she trotted in, sitting in between them all and holding the book up on her stomach for Adam to read. It was one of their favourites, the pages dog eared from all the times they’d read it. 

As he read Adam’s mind wandered back over the past year, and everything that had happened, he’d met a wonderful guy, had released a successful second album, and had gotten engaged, something he thought would never happen to him again. Now here he was, nestled in with their kids, Jamie fitting in seamlessly with the rest of the family as though he’d always been there. In fact it was hard to imagine his life without them all now. 

“I’m sleepy” Anna mumbled a few pages in. He kissed the top of her head and set the book aside, extricating himself from the tangle of limbs. Both boys snuffled sleepily as he shifted Evan back to his own bed before picking Anna up and taking her off to her own room, tucking her in warmly. 

Back in the living room Adam resisted the urge to open the pack of cookies he knew was in the pantry and went back to the television, squishing himself into the lounge and enjoying a night of quiet down time. In between trying to organise their upcoming wedding and honeymoon, he’d been promoting his new album, giving interviews and making appearances. A tour was also on the cards, but he wanted to focus on their wedding first. So far they’d arranged for the ceremony to take place in one of the gardens in the city, it would only be a small affair, each of them having already been married. The function center on the grounds was the location for the reception. They had the main members of the wedding party organised, Daniel would be Kris’s best man, while Neil was his. The kids would all be involved, Anna as flower girl and the two boys as pages. 

That was it so far, they still hadn’t settled on a location for the honeymoon, the final guest list and various other accoutrements that were required for such a big event. He wasn’t too worried though, they still had plenty of time to get things organised, still three months away from the big day. Sighing softly Adam closed his eyes, letting the silence wash over him. 

And that was how Kris found him a few hours later, when he quietly slipped into the house, tired and a bit sweaty from his gig. He locked the door and set his guitar down, a soft smile playing on his lips as he took in Adam’s sleeping form, arms folded underneath his head, squished down into the cushions. 

“Hey sleepy” he whispered, pressing soft kisses against his mouth and cheeks. 

“Mhmm” Adam snuffled: eyes still closed. 

“Lets go to bed huh?” Kris said, gently pulling Adam up. 

“You’re late tonight” he said, rubbing his eyes as they were getting ready for bed. 

“Yeah, the crowd just kept coming, couldn’t really say no” Kris said, voice muffled as sweet-scented steam rose around him. Adam raked his gaze appreciatively over his fiance’s form, outlined in the foggy glass. 

“You didn’t have to wait up” Kris added, sticking his head out. 

“I was already up, the kids went to bed a bit later than usual” Adam admitted. 

Kris laughed. “You’re too soft”

“Well they don’t listen to me like they do you. I’m not strict enough”

Kris chuckled again, stepping out of the shower, where he was immediately enveloped in Adam’s arms. 

“You’ll just have to be firmer won’t you?” Kris said, lightly nipping at Adam’s bottom lip. 

“But I can’t” Adam said, “you do it better”

Kris grinned and pulled away, leading Adam over to the bed. He was feeling a bit too worn out to make love, but wouldn’t pass up a cuddle-fest. 

“Did you get caught up with the television?” he asked, punctuating each word with a kiss. As he’d learnt, kissing was one of Adam’s favourite things to do, and it was definitely proving to be one of his as well. 

“Maybe” Adam murmured, cupping Kris’s face and running his tongue along his lip. 

“Not maybe, definitely” 

“Mhmm” Adam hummed as Kris rubbed his hand along his hip, still kissing him softly. 

“What do you think about Europe for our honeymoon?” Adam asked a moment later, playing absently with Kris’s hair. 

“That would be so cool, I’ve never been there”

“Really? I was thinking maybe Italy and Paris, then we could go to the South Pacific”

“Sounds awesome, I’ve always wanted to go to Bora Bora” Kris said, relishing the thought of soaking up the sun on the white beaches of the island. 

“Well, I’ve got the afternoon free tomorrow, so I can go into the travel agent and book it all. How long do you want to go for?”

“Well, the manager’s said I can take all the time I want, and they’ve just hired some new staff at the coffee shop, so maybe two months? Is that too long?”

“No, four weeks in Europe and four in Bora Bora sounds perfect. Is Katy able to take Jamie for that long?”

Kris shrugged. “I haven’t really spoken to her a lot recently. Actually Jamie said something to me the other night that made me think”

“Yeah?”

“He said he wants to live with us permanently”

Adam raised his eyebrows. “He doesn’t want to live with Katy anymore?”

“No, he said it’s more like a family here, and that he’s tired of Katy working all the time and leaving him with her current boyfriend, or a babysitter. It makes me so mad really, she’s his mother, she should be more available”

“What do you want to do?” Adam asked. 

“I don’t know, I’d love it if Jamie was here all the time. I miss him so much when he’s with Katy, but she’s his mother, she deserves a chance to help raise him. Besides, custody battles are horrible”

“Katy wouldn’t relinquish any custody? She might be willing to compromise with you”

“I doubt it, I really don’t want to have to drag everyone through the court system either and I hardly have the money for a decent lawyer”

“Baby, as soon as we’re married we’re going to combine everything right? I mean, I’m more than well off and I want to share things with you” Adam said, pressing a soft kiss to Kris’s cheek. 

“We can do that, I still think we should each have our own separate account though, just in case of emergencies”

“Nothing’s going to happen though, I can feel it. Things this time round are perfect”

Kris smiled. “Yeah they are, but what if one of us gets sick? Or has an accident or gets injured? I know this is a horrible thing to have to discuss, but the other one needs to be prepared if something happens” 

“I know, but I’ve told you before we have no need for a pre-nup or anything like that. We can keep separate accounts though if you want”

“So back to Jamie. You should probably talk to Katy about it, I know it’s not going to be pleasant, but if it’s what he wants, then she’s entitled to know” Adam said, staring off out the window. He could see Max wandering around the small passageway bordering their window. 

“Yeah, I’ll call her tomorrow. Who else do we want at the ceremony?”

Adam thought for a moment, “Well I’d like Monte and his family there, Tommy and Isaac and Lane, they’ve all been so special in my life, I’d like them to share this with us. Alisan and Dani, Cam. How about you?”

“Well, a few friends back home, Cale and Charles mainly, they’ve been the only few who were comfortable with me when I came out. Mom and Dad of course, and Daniel and Sarah, a couple of other people. Not many”

“Yeah, we should really get invites out. I’ll get some designs tomorrow and we can check them out tomorrow night”

“Sounds good”

***

Adam spent a few hours the next afternoon with their travel agent coming up with a plan for their honeymoon, and when he left he had a manila folder full of details for them both to sign off on before anything was booked solid. He also managed to catch up with Kris so they could peruse the thousands of options for invitations, finally settling on a simple black and white design, with a small sparkly pendant and careful calligraphy. Feeling pretty good with themselves they spent some time searching through the shops for their own outfits, still having not decided on anything. Having grown somewhat accustomed to the near constant paparazzi surrounding Adam, Kris ignored it all, happy that they at least maintained a polite distance while they shopped.

They went over the honeymoon details over a last minute coffee before they had to pick the kids up. 

“Can we go right now? Four weeks in Bora Bora sounds unreal right about now” Kris said, examining the brochures in front of him. 

Adam laughed. “I know right? God, don’t get me wrong I love the kids, but I can’t wait to have you to myself”

Kris blushed, keeping his eyes trained on the papers so he wouldn’t be photographed. He hadn’t had a chance to talk to Katy yet, but was hoping to after dinner tonight. Hopefully she would be civil while he spoke to her, but he didn’t have his hopes up.

***

Adam was just helping Jamie with his homework later that night when the shouting started. Jamie glanced up, worried.

“What’s going on?”

Adam frowned. “I’m not sure, give me a sec”

He shut the door behind him and followed the sounds of raised voices, finding Kris in the back room, pacing the floor like a caged animal. His face was red and he looked majorly pissed off. 

“Look, I’m not fucking springing this on you. I just thought you ought to know what Jamie said to me. No! Nothing’s been decided yet! What do you think I’m going to do? Race straight off to my non-existent lawyer?”

Kris blew out a breath as Katy spoke, scrubbing a hand over his face. “Yes, I know. Look I’ve gotta go. I just thought you’d want to know. Yep, you do that”

“Everything ok?”

“Not really!” Kris snapped, then screwed his eyes shut, “I’m sorry, she just makes me so mad. I didn’t mean to snap at you”

Adam smiled grimly and hugged Kris close, rubbing his back softly. Kris burrowed into his embrace, letting out another breath. 

“I’m guessing she didn’t take it so well?” Adam asked. 

“Nope, she hates the idea. I knew she would, so it’s no surprise but I just hate the way she immediately jumps on my back about it. You’d think I’d been planning this for months”

Adam nodded, not really knowing what to say. “She’ll cool down about it”

“Hope so” Kris said, still tense. Adam gently kneaded his shoulders. 

“Want a drink?”

Kris huffed a laugh. “Yes”


	2. Chapter 2

“Dad this is too tight” Anna called, twisting around in front of the mirror. They were at a dress fitting later that week at a little boutique downtown. The boys were getting their suits fitted in an adjoining room. 

“Is it honey? Where is it tight?” Kris asked, motioning the attendant over. Anna stepped out in front of them, picking uncomfortably at her ivory satin gown. The attendant made a few adjustments to the purple sash, jotting them down in a notebook. 

“How’s it feel now?”

Anna thought for a moment. “Better”

“You look lovely sweetie” Leila said from her position on the ottoman against the wall. She’d been a massive help to both of them since they’d announced their engagement, and Kris was thankful for every moment of her help. Even though they were only having a small wedding, there was still tons to organise and sometimes he felt a bit overwhelmed. 

“How bout us?” Evan asked, spreading his hands wide. Jamie stepped out from behind him, clad in a matching black suit. Both boys looked adorable. 

“You boys look great too. How does it feel? Tight anywhere?” Leila asked, kneeling beside them and fiddling with their clothes. 

“No, I look like a penguin though” Jamie said, spinning in front of the mirror. Since purple was one of the main colours, each boy would be wearing a purple flower in their lapel, just like their fathers. 

“You don’t look like a penguin” Kris said automatically, wondering where Adam was. He’d promised to make this appointment, but had obviously gotten caught up in traffic again. 

“Ok then, if you’ve decided on these for the final outfits we should have them ready for you in a couple of weeks. Will you be paying the deposit today?”

“Yes we will” Adam said as he came through the door, glamorous in his dark shades and tight jeans. 

“Sorry I’m late” he whispered softly to Kris, kissing him softly before following the attendant over to the register. Leila helped another clerk with more measurements while Adam sorted out the money, Kris beside him. The clerk looked mildly starstruck when she realised who she was serving, but she remained professional, giving Kris an excited smile as Adam signed his name on the credit slip. 

“Thanks very much, we’ll give you a call when the outfits come in. Like I said before, we should have them ready in a couple of weeks. Will you be needing anything else?”

“No thanks” Adam said, glancing over at the kids in their outfits. 

“They look so cute” he said, reaching for Kris’s hand and sharing another kiss. Kris felt another surge of love when Adam’s platinum ring flashed in the light. 

“What else do you need organising?” Leila asked, once the kids had ducked behind the curtain to change. 

“Um, not a lot more really. We did the honeymoon this morning, just what we’re wearing I guess. Oh and we need to sort out Neil and Daniel” Kris said, slipping an arm around Adam. 

“Well we decided on dark suits didn’t we? They just need to get them fitted. Hopefully Neil hasn’t put on any weight” Adam said, making a face when his mother slapped his arm. 

“Adam Mitchel Lambert, you be nice to your brother. Don’t tease him about his weight” 

“What? He does it to me all the time” 

“Yes and you know how it makes you feel. Leave him alone, Trish has been keeping him busy anyway, I don’t think it will be long before those two are married”

“Ew, please stop talking Mother” Adam said, looking sick to his stomach. 

“Well we still need to sort out what you’re both wearing. You’ve at least decided on a colour right?” Leila asked, keeping her eyes trained on the kids. 

“Dark,” Adam said immediately, “it’s more slimming”

“We know what you want dear, but what about you Kris?”

Kris shrugged. “I don’t mind, dark suits always look nice though.”

“Ok, how exactly are we going to do this? Adam you’re the most difficult to pin down so when can you be free? I’m free on Saturday morning” Leila said, slipping into her organisation mode. 

“I can be free Saturday,” Adam said archly, “ And I am not hard to pin down”

“We’re going Saturday then, Kris how bout you?”

“Um, well someone needs to watch the kids while you’re gone. I’m free during the week”

Adam frowned. “Look Mom, we’re both perfectly capable of finding something to wear. We’re not 12”

“I know, but I just want to help” 

“We know that Mom, but we’re cool doing it our way. Sure we can go with you, but don’t go all over-organising it all on us” Adam said gently. Kris smiled to further soften the words. He loved Leila already, but she had a keen focus that bordered on scary sometimes. 

“But you have to get organised. You’ve both got so much to do, surely I can help?”

“You can, but we’re pretty much done with a lot of it” Kris said, looking to Adam for some support. 

“Yeah. Really Mom, the most you can do right now is get Neil’s ass moving”

Leila relented. “Ok boys, whatever you say”

***

“I feel sick” Adam mumbled, throwing his fork down on the table.

Kris chuckled. “Stop eating then”

Adam pouted. “But there’s too much choice? How will we know what we want?”

Kris leant over and pecked Adam’s cheek. “Honey, I think we both decided on the chocolate a few slices back”

“Ugh, stop talking about cake, I feel like I’m going to puke” Adam said dramatically, resting his forehead on the table. 

Kris ruffled his hair gently. “Come on, let’s go get this sorted, lucky we picked the simple one”

Once they’d consulted the relevant cake ‘people’, they strolled through the city, ambling along in the sunny afternoon. Adam had had a busy morning but had arranged the afternoon off so they could get some more organising done. 

“So what else do we have to do?” Kris asked, slipping an arm around Adam’s middle as they walked. 

“Just our suits and the decorations, the food for the reception is done and so is pretty much everything else” 

“You getting excited?”

Adam smiled. “Of course”

They walked along in silence for a moment before Kris spoke again. 

“You know, I just really want to go home right now”

Adam nodded, “Yeah, me too. It’s been a busy day”

“Must be getting old” Kris chuckled as they circled back to the car. 

“Nah, you just want me to fuck you when we get there” Adam smirked, his own desire sparking when he saw the look in Kris’s eyes. 

“Now that’s an idea” Kris murmured, pulling him close for a hungry kiss.

***

“God…Kris…unhh” Adam yelled loudly, slamming once more into his lover before his orgasm washed over him, Kris buried his face in the bedclothes and screamed his pleasure as he felt Adam’s weight settle over him, his breath hot on his neck.

Gently he rolled over, pressing heated kisses to Adam’s skin as they settled down amid the florid sheets, sated and exhausted. It was nice just to spend some time, away from all the crazy drama that had engulfed them recently. 

“Think I found a photographer” Kris said, playing with Adam’s hair. 

“Mhmm? Who?” 

“Her name is Lisa Mathers, she’s an old friend from college that I’ve kept in touch with, she moved out to LA a couple of months ago”

“And she’d be willing to do it for us?”

Kris nodded. “Yeah, she’s cheap too and she’s free on the date”

“Cool, we should book her in then”

“I’ll give her a call tomorrow morning”

***

“Man why’d you pick such a tight design Ad? I can barely move in this thing” Neil complained a couple of days later. They were at a suit fitting for both Neil and Daniel, who was spending a few days with them to sort out his clothes.

Adam sighed. “I didn’t pick a tight design, you’re just tubby”

Neil flipped him the bird. “Fuck you man, you can’t talk. Found anything to fit you yet?”

Adam rolled his eyes and tried not to let that particular comment get to him. He’d been on a pretty strict diet recently but had allowed himself a croissant at breakfast this morning, as a sort of reward for having worked so hard, which he was now feeling guilty about thanks to his brother's insensitive comments. 

“Mine fits” Daniel offered, picking up on the tension in the air. Adam pasted a smile on his face. 

“Cool. Is it comfy? You’d be ok in it the whole day?”

Daniel nodded. “Yeah man, it’s fine. Much better than the suit I got married in”

Adam walked over to Neil, who was still struggling with the buttons on his vest. “Neil, it doesn’t fit you cause you grabbed the smallest size, just go up one”

Neil sighed. “Fine, grab me the other one then”

Adam handed him the other suit and snapped the curtain shut, going back to his chair and trying to fight off a headache. From his pocket, his phone buzzed. 

_How’s it going? Hope N isn’t 2 much trouble – K_

Adam grinned. 

_I love shopping with Neil – A_

“Ok how’s this one?” Neil asked, stepping out again. 

“That’s better. How does it feel?” Adam asked, scrutinising his brother’s appearance. 

“It’s fine, not tight not loose or anything. Can I take it off now?”

“Just let them get your size” Adam said, motioning the clerk over before stepping back. He rubbed tiredly at his eyes again as the other two got changed, thankful that this was now over. Shopping with his brother wasn’t high on his list of fun things to do. 

“Ok, well we’re done right?” Neil said once they were done. Adam nodded. 

“Yes, you can go do whatever it is you were doing before I impeded on your precious time. I’ll see you later” Adam said tersely. 

“Cool, well I don’t fly out till Friday so I’ll be seeing you round.” Daniel said, giving Adam a quick hug. 

“Yeah, why don’t you all come out for dinner some night or something?”

“Sounds good. Catch ya”

***

“You don’t think I’ve put on weight do you?” Adam asked later that evening. Kris glanced up from his place on the bed where he’d been working on his vows.

“No of course I don’t” 

Adam frowned and continued scrutinising his appearance in the mirror, sucking in his stomach. He ran a hand over his skin, looking unhappy. 

Kris slipped his glasses off and wrapped his arms around him. “Baby you’re not fat. I think you’re the hottest thing to walk the planet. What’s brought this on?”

Adam shrugged, keeping his eyes down. Kris pressed a kiss to his neck. 

“Come on, you can talk to me” he said, leading him away from the mirror and to the bed. 

“It’s just Neil being an ass, he made some crack about my weight today” Adam admitted, settling in between Kris’s legs, drawing Kris’s arm over his body. 

“Don’t listen to him, he’s just pushing your buttons”

Adam sighed. “I know, I don’t know why he said it though, he knows I’ve struggled with my weight. God he’s such a dumbass sometimes”

Kris pulled him up slowly. “Come on, come with me”

Adam sighed again but allowed himself to be pulled into the bathroom. “What are you doing?”

“Making you feel better” Kris said, filling the tub with bubbles. Adam watched dubiously as Kris came back to him. 

“Up” he said, lifting Adam’s arms so he could pull off his shirt. 

“Kris…” Adam whined, crossing his arms over his chest. Kris leant up, kissing him softly. 

“Come on, in you get”

“I don’t want to” 

Kris kissed him again, gently pressing his lips to Adam’s and cupping his face. He slipped an arm around him, still pressed close. 

“Come on honey” he said softly, stripping away the last of their clothes and stepping into the hot water. He settled Adam between his legs, the water rising up mid-chest, their legs resting together in the tub. 

“You are the hottest, sexiest man I know” Kris said, punctuating each word with a heated kiss to Adam’s skin, 

Adam rested his head against Kris’s chest, letting the warmth wash over him. “I don’t feel very sexy right now”

Kris grabbed a green shower poof from the shelf and ran it slowly over Adam’s mid-section, trailing his hand over the thousands of freckles that dotted his skin. 

“I love you” he whispered, hugging him a little awkwardly. 

“I love you too” Adam said, turning to kiss him. 

The kiss was soft, tender and it spoke of the love between them, which was like a fire that grew and burned, keeping both their hearts warm. Adam sighed into the kiss, loving the feeling of Kris’s calloused hands on his body. 

“I’ll always want you” Kris whispered, looking into Adam’s eyes, making sure the message got through. He hated it when Adam doubted himself, and wasn’t past the idea of physically hurting anyone who played on his insecurities. Of course, working in the music industry, Adam was under constant scrutiny, but Kris vowed to be there to always boost him back up.


	3. Chapter 3

“You ever think about having more kids?” Kris asked one afternoon. They were browsing at a florist for their center pieces, he was currently standing in front of a huge display of blue hydrangea’s. Adam glanced up.

“I don’t know, I’ve always thought it would be nice for Anna to have a sister. You?” 

Kris shrugged. “Yeah, it’d be nice to have another little girl”

“We can always look into it more if you want” 

Kris smiled and went back to glancing through the fragrant blossom’s in front of him. He didn’t know much about flowers, but he knew what he liked. 

“How bout little bunches of these?” he asked, plucking a white long stemmed rose bud. Adam came over, snapping the stem between his teeth. 

“Mmm, sexy” he said, winking. 

Kris laughed and snatched the bud back. “I’m serious. What do you think?”

Adam twirled the stem between his fingers. “I like it, we only need half a dozen, we could do those little vases with maybe a purple ribbon on it, you know, carry the theme through”

“They don’t make purple roses do they?”

Adam smiled. “I don’t think so. Maybe we should ask?”

Kris nodded and they went over to the desk where a woman was filling out an order form. She glanced up when she spotted them. 

“Hi, we’re just wondering if there are any variation of rose that’s purple?” Kris asked. 

The lady smirked. “No, I’m sorry there aren’t any like that”

“Ok, can you give us a quote on some center pieces please? I have the details here, we’re looking at the white buds set out like this…” Kris went on to show her the little diagram that they’d come up with that morning. 

“Those are expensive” the woman said. 

“Money’s not a problem” Adam said, moving closer. He rested his left hand on the counter top, the platinum ring in full view. Kris faltered a little, sensing Adam’s raised hackles. 

“Those won’t be in season”

Adam frowned. “You’re a florist, surely you can order them in from somewhere”

Kris backed off, feeling suddenly uncomfortable. “Adam…”

Adam shook his head. “Just tell us the damn price”

The woman crossed her arms over her chest. “We don’t cater to same-sex couples”

This time Adam’s eyes narrowed. “Excuse me?”

Kris folded their diagram back into his pocket, wanting nothing more than to leave the damn shop, but Adam wouldn’t stop. Kris watched as he stepped up, arms crossed over his impressive chest, using his full height to his advantage. 

“What did you just say?” he asked, a hint of steel in his voice. 

“Let’s just go” Kris whispered, tugging his arm. He hadn’t thought they’d encounter this sort of problem from a damn florist, but small minded people really were every where. 

After one more moment of steely glaring, Adam tore his gaze away and stormed from the store, Kris at his side. 

“Jesus Christ” he seethed once they were outside, the bright sun dappling the pavement. A few people walking by gave him a strange look, his voice had disturbed the quiet street. 

“Adam it’s ok, come on, lets just try somewhere else” Kris placated. He was also angry, but mostly just disappointed that this had happened. It had been such a good day. 

“Can’t believe that fucking woman, stupid bitch” Adam was muttering as they walked off in the opposite direction. He quieted as they crossed the street, but Kris could still sense his displeasure. 

“I mean why couldn’t she just give us the price? I feel like Julia Roberts in Pretty Woman” he blurted, not quite as angry as before. As Kris had learned Adam was sometimes quick to anger, but it deflated almost as quickly as it came. 

“It’s ok, she’ll get hers. Let’s try here” he said, leading him into another florist. This shop was much the same as the first the only difference being that the shop attendant came over immediately. 

“How can I help you guys?” she asked. 

Kris smiled brightly, handing over their diagram and following her around the store as she plucked flowers from vases and gave a detailed price list. By 3pm they had a quote and detailed notes on what they wanted. 

“That wasn’t so bad was it?” Kris asked as they headed back to the car. 

Adam shook his head. “It was kinda fun. I just don’t get how you can be so easy-going about it”

Kris shrugged. “Well I figure I can’t change everyone’s opinions so why try? I’ve always been pretty laid back”

Adam reached for his hand. “I know. Usually it doesn’t get to me, but there was something in that woman’s face that pissed me off”

“I know, come on we better hurry if we’re going to get to the school in time”

***

“Just let me paint one! Please Dad!” Anna laughed, holding a pot of nail polish over Kris’s toes.

“No way! Get away” Kris laughed, folding his legs underneath him. Anna rolled her eyes and went back to decorating her own toes in one of Adam’s favourite shades of shimmering blue. 

“Are you supposed to have that?” Evan asked. He was sprawled on his belly in front of the flat screen, watching some show about dinosaurs. 

“Yes, Papa won’t mind” Anna stated, carefully going about her work. Jamie laughed. 

“You sure? We all know how much he loves that colour”

“He won’t mind, just don’t get any on the carpet” Kris said, glancing at the clock. It was about 9:30pm on a Friday night and Adam wasn’t home yet. He’d been hard at work doing various interviews and appearances so he knew he wasn’t far away. Still, it felt al little odd to not have him home. He was such a large presence that the place felt empty without him. 

“Are we doing anything tomorrow?” Evan asked, banging his feet on the floor. 

“Not that I know of. Why?” Kris asked. 

“No reason. Can I sleep in?”

“Of course you can, you know your Papa will”

Evan nodded to himself and looked back at the television. 

“You guys better head to bed soon, it’s getting late” 

Jamie sat up. “Can we wait up for Papa?”

Kris nodded. “Ok, but no fussing when you have to go”

Jamie grinned and Kris ruffled his hair, happy that his son seemed to be as happy as the rest of the group. He remembered the first time Jamie had called Adam ‘Papa’, and it still brought a smile to his face.

***

_“Better get your homework done buddy” Kris said late one evening, his hands buried in a sink full of soapy water. The family had just enjoyed a nice dinner together, but now it was time for the kids to get their work done._

_Evan went straight to the computer to get started on his book report that was due that week while Anna dragged her backpack onto the dining room table and opened up her books. Jamie however lingered, hovering near Kris’s elbow._

_“Can you come help me?” he asked._

_“Sure, I’ll finish up here and come down. You know you can always ask Adam, he probably knows more about creative writing than I do” Kris pointed out, motioning to where Adam was wiping down the counter top._

_Jamie nodded. “Ok”_

_He trotted off down the hall to the room he shared with Evan, leaving them alone for a moment. Adam glanced over._

_“Is he ok?”_

_Kris shrugged. “Yeah I’m sure he’s fine. Could you go and give him a hand with his homework?”_

_Adam nodded. “Of course”_

_Kris smiled and went back to the dishes, listening to the soft sounds of scratching pencils on paper and clicking keys as the other two kids worked._

_Adam headed off down the hall, leaning on the door jamb for a moment, watching Jamie scribble away in his book._

_“Want some help?” he asked softly._

_“Sure. You any good at writing stories?”_

_Adam grinned and went to sit on the bed, crossing his legs Indian style. “What do you want to write about?”_

_They traded ideas for a good 45 minutes before Jamie fixed on one he liked, something about a boy who drank a magic potion that gave him wings. Adam helped him along, laughing and offering his input while Jamie scribbled away in his notebook._

_It was past 8pm by the time they were done, Adam reading over the story before Jamie had to hand it up._

_“This is great Jamie” he said._

_“You helped, couldn’t have done it without you” Jamie said, tossing the notebook onto the table and crawling onto the bed beside him for a warm hug._

_“Thanks…Papa” he whispered, squeezing him tightly._

***

The sound of the key in the lock made them all look up as Adam stepped inside, still clad in the fancy clothes he’d worn to an interview, smoky eyeliner still in place. The kids ran to hug him, dragging him over to couch.

“Hey guys, what are you all still doing up? It’s so late” Adam said tiredly, flopping down beside Kris and leaning in for a kiss. 

“We were waiting up for you” Jamie said, hugging him. Anna crawled onto his lap, showing him her blue toenails. 

“Very nice honey. Where’d you find the polish may I ask?”

Anna blushed. “In your bathroom”

Adam grinned. “Make sure you put it back before bed”

Anna nodded and raced off to do just that. Adam yawned and Kris brought him down to rest in his lap, idly scratching at his scalp. 

“Busy day?”

“Ugh, I am so tired of answering the same questions every ten minutes, I think I’m going to be silent for a while”

“We’ll see how long that lasts” Kris grinned. Adam cracked open an eye. 

“Shut up” 

They watched the television in silence for a while, Adam dozing lightly in his lap. Jamie yawned widely, stretching his arms like a cat. On the floor Evan’s head drooped. 

“Ok guys, I think it’s time for beddy-bies” Kris announced. 

“Aww” Evan whined. 

“Now you know what you promised me. Come on” he said, rubbing Adam’s chest. 

“Come on, that means you too” 

“Dad! I can’t find my socks!” Anna yelled. 

“You don’t need them for sleeping! I went you in bed by the time I get down there” Kris yelled back. 

Adam opened his eyes. “Meany, she always sleeps in socks”

“We have this fight every time it’s time for bed, she’ll be fine” Kris said, dragging Adam up and pushing him in the direction of their room. Adam went off to kiss the kids goodnight while Kris did a last check of the doors and windows, making sure they were locked before switching off all the lights.

Adam was curled up in bed by the time he got there, cuddling his pillow tightly, snoring softly. Kris changed quickly before joining him, spooning behind him. Still asleep, Adam rolled over, resting his head on Kris’s shoulder, snuffling softly. 

“We’re having dinner with your parents tomorrow night” Kris whispered. 

“I know” Adam mumbled, words slurred. He burrowed closer, his hair ticking Kris’s chin. Kissing it softly Kris closed his eyes, listening to Adam’s deep slow breaths.


	4. Chapter 4

“God you’re uncoordinated!” Adam laughed as they went tumbling to the ground for the third time that afternoon. The two of them were, at Kris’s request, taking dancing lessons before their big day. Adam had firmly stated that they didn’t need lessons, he was perfectly fine at dancing, but Kris had insisted, so here they were in Madam Georgi’s dance studio. They had the space to themselves for a while: their instructor had telephoned earlier to say she’d been caught up. 

“Well excuse me for not possessing the natural grace that some of us are blessed with” Kris huffed, disentangling himself and standing up. Adam fell back onto the wood floor laughing. 

“I told you before you dance fine. Why do we need to do this?”

Kris shook his head. “I look like a chicken when I dance, my arms stick out. And I’ve seen the way you dance Mister, and there will be none of that at our wedding, there will be young children there and I’m sure their parents want to keep them pure”

“Hey! You’ve never complained about it before” Adam said, flipping the switch on the stereo. J-Lo’s ‘On the Floor’ started pumping from the system and Adam stood up and started moving, gyrating and swivelling his hips just like he did on stage. 

Kris rolled his eyes but didn’t look away as Adam danced across the room, singing along as he went. He moved gracefully, feet falling in a rhythm that Kris found impossible to emulate. Once Pitbull started rapping Adam brought some of his best krumping moves out before coming back to stand in front of him, grabbing his hands as he hit the repeat button. 

“Come on, just move. It’s only me in here. Georgi won’t be here for a while yet” he said, leading Kris across the room by his hand to get him moving. Adam didn’t so much as dance as he did skip, so Kris was forced to jog behind him, feeling a bit stupid, but enjoying the view of Adam’s backside. 

“I feel stupid” Kris said, his face hot. He’d never been much of a dancer. Adam turned around, placing his hands on Kris’s hips, moving them around. 

“Loosen up baby, just feel the music. You look hot by the way” Adam said, dancing on the spot. Kris blew out a breath and listened, feeling the beat pulse through him but unable to do much with his feet. Sure he could play and sing, but he never did much actual dancing, always feeling awkward on his feet. 

“You’re doing great” Adam said, bouncing over to the stereo and changing the song, this time to some Lady Gaga. 

“Just-just-just dance!” Adam sang, swinging his head around and doing one of those sexy body rolls that made Kris’s stomach drop. 

“How bout this one” Kris suggested, switching tracks. 

“Oh Kris, if you wanted to fuck you could’ve just said so” Adam said breathlessly, his cheeks a little red from exertion. 

“Despite what you may think I don’t want to ‘ride your disco stick’ every second of every day” Kris deadpanned, waiting for Adam’s reaction. 

“Come here you” Adam growled, yanking him closer and holding him in place. Cupping his ass Adam did one of the dirtiest dance moves Kris had ever seen, grinding their groins together and throwing his head back, a look of wanton lust on his face. 

Kris blushed, as usual completely overwhelmed by his fiancee’s overt sexuality when he danced. Adam burst out laughing at the look on his face, sinking down onto the floor. 

“Your face is priceless” he panted, switching songs yet again. 

“Please not this song” Kris groaned as ‘Sexy Back’ thumped through the room. No matter where he was this song instantly made him think of Adam, something about the beat was just…sexy. He had no problem imagining Adam dancing to it, in fact he’d caught him at home on various occasions.

“Your turn. I’m not looking I promise” Adam said, lying down on the floor, his hand resting on his chest. Kris stood there listening to the music and feeling increasingly silly, more at his own embarrassment at not being able to dance in front of Adam. 

“I don’t hear movement” Adam said, his eyes closed. He was tapping the fingers of one hand against the floor. Finally he sat up and switched songs, laughing again at the song. 

“I wanna see your pea cock-cock-cock” Kris sang, clapping his hands like a cheerleader. 

“Don’t be a chicken boy stop acting like a biatch!” Adam chanted, laughing at the ridiculous words. Kris finally started moving, not doing much, just stamping his feet to the beat as he moved across the room, singing along. He was coming back to the front when the door opened and a short woman came inside, her red hair caught up messily on top of her head. 

She cringed at the music and switched it to the more sedate sounds of Michael Buble, urging them both to pair up. 

“Sorry I’m late by the way. Ok then, I’m going to assume that neither of you have had any formal training” she said, positioning their arms in the appropriate places. Adam made a face when her back was turned and Kris fought off the giggles. 

“So, who will be leading?”

Kris looked at Adam. “He will. I can’t dance”

Georgi snorted. “Let me be the judge of that. Now, you step like this…”

Two and a half hours later they left the studio, both exhausted and nursing sore muscles. Kris rubbed at his back as they walked to the car. 

“I thought she was never going to let us leave” he grumbled, reaching for his keys. 

Adam limped along beside him, wincing. “I think I pulled a muscle”

“I got better thought right?” Kris asked as he pulled out into the traffic. 

Adam nodded and rested his hand on the back of Kris’s neck. “Yeah you did. We were pretty good at the end there”

Kris’s smile faded. “But how am I going to do it in front of everyone?”

“You’ll be fine, I’ll be right there with you, just forget about anyone else”

Kris smiled, excitement shining in his eyes. “I won’t be thinking about anyone else anyway. You’re all I’ll be thinking about”

***

“Where will I be sitting?” Evan asked later that evening. Kris and Adam were sitting around the coffee table in the living room, the seating plan set out before them.

“You’ll be sitting with Grandma and Grandpa” Adam said, keeping his eyes on the table as Kris slid one of the pieces of paper around to another table. He nodded. 

“Yeah, we know they get along, that’s a good idea” 

“Do you want your band to be sitting together?” Kris asked. 

Adam nodded. “Yeah, makes sense. I mean everyone’s going to be moving around anyway, they’re just sitting together to eat”

“Yeah that’s true. Everyone gets along at least”

“What about me?” Jamie asked, resting his chin on the table. He blew at the paper and a few of them scattered. 

“Don’t” Kris said, putting them back in place. 

“Thank God this is only small, can you imagine if we had to do this for over 100 people? Ew” Adam said, sipping his wine. 

“Why aren’t you having a big wedding?” Anna asked, peering over the arrangement. 

“Well sweetie we’ve both been married before, and we just wanted to keep this one small. It’s still a big deal, but we only want the most special people there with us” Adam said, bopping her nose gently. 

“How long will you be away for after?” she asked. 

“A little while, about 8 weeks” 

“Why do you have to be away so long?”

Adam smiled. “It’s not so long honey, but Kris and I would like to spend some time where it’s just the two of us”

Anna nodded and went back to her book. After one more glance over the plan they put it away, happy with how things were shaping up. Almost everything was done now, the invitations had been sent, the venue was booked as were most of the other details. They still hadn’t picked their own outfits, but were both relatively certain of what they wanted.

***

Later that week after yet another long day doing press in LA, Adam travelled back to their home, still limping faintly from the muscle he’d pulled earlier. He was hungry and tired, still clad in his dressier clothes, the tight jeans, knee-length boots and graphic tee starting to feel uncomfortable now. He slung his messenger bag over his shoulder, the phone at his ear as he made some last minute changes to his schedule with Lane.

“No, you know that guy will ask that, he always does. I don’t think my upcoming marriage is any of their business really, so you can tell them beforehand I only want to talk about the record. Yeah I’m just getting home now, just about to step in the door. I’ll call you later, ok bye” he said, slipping the phone back in his pocket and trying not to wrinkle his blazer. 

After dumping his bag in its usual place by the hall table he chucked his keys in the bowl and unzipped his boots, carrying them to the bedroom where music was playing softly. It was a little past 5, and they had the house to themselves, Leila having picked up the kids earlier so they could spend some time together. 

As he got closer the music got louder and he grinned when he heard his first album blaring over the speakers in their room. 

“So hot, out the box can we pick up the pace…” a voice was singing softly, muted footsteps beating gently on the wooden floor. Covering his mouth Adam stepped closer, peeking around the doorframe. 

“…No escaping when I start, once I’m in I own your heart…” Kris sang softly, swaying his hips and moving around the room. He was clad only in his blue boxers, his eyes closed as he danced and Adam was able to oogle him un-noticed, his smooth tanned chest rippling in the dim light. 

“..I’m here for your entertainment oh…” 

Adam licked his lips, feeling himself harden in his jeans. Kris was unbelievably hot like this, and he suddenly felt himself wanting something he hadn’t wanted in a little while, but that had been increasingly on his mind recently. 

“You are so hot like that” he said, voice husky with desire. Kris started, his own eyes growing dark when he caught Adam’s gaze. 

“How long have you been standing there?”

Adam dropped his boots, raking his eyes over Kris’s body. “Long enough”

“You’re just a regular peeping tom then aren’t you?” Kris said, moving closer so that his body was flush against Adam’s. He gripped his ass, squeezing the globes, picking up on Adam’s mood. 

Adam kissed him passionately, holding Kris hard against his body, his tongue leaving wet trails along Kris’s jaw and neck, sucking lightly. Kris moaned, slipping his hands under Adam’s shirt, almost ripping the fabric in his haste to remove it. 

“Hey, I like this shirt” Adam murmured, face buried in Kris’s shoulder. Kris laughed throatily, slipping the shirt the rest of the way off and reaching for Adam’s jeans. 

Once they were naked they fell back amid the sheets, limbs tangled together. Adam lay back, hooking his leg around Kris’s waist, feeling their groins press together. 

“I want you to fuck me” he said, his breath hitching as he felt Kris’s cock twitch. Kris glanced up from where he’d been surely working his way down to Adam’s own swollen erection. 

“Really?”

Adam nodded, groaning softly, feeling worked up and hot, his skin tingling. Kris kissed him deeply their tongues crashing together as he pressed his weight against Adam, rutting their cocks together: moaning deep in his throat. 

Keeping his eyes trained on Adam’s, Kris sucked a nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the rosy bud. His free hand trailed down to grasp Adam’s cock, working him slowly as he lavished attention on his chest. Adam groaned, panting as Kris continued down to his erection, still stroking him achingly slow. 

“God Kris…faster…” he moaned. Kris grinned and kept working his hand as he lowered his mouth to Adam’s hole, darting his tongue out to taste him. 

“Oh!” Adam whimpered, a high- pitched breathy whine leaving his throat as Kris continued rimming him, his tongue lapping and licking him, before darting inside briefly. 

“OH!” Adam whined again, his toes curling as his body jolted up on the bed. His eyes were screwed shut as Kris’s tongue entered him again, a warm, wet heat. A moment later he felt Kris reach for the lube, spreading some on his fingers liberally before he felt the cool liquid on his skin. 

“Relax baby” Kris whispered, sliding a finger within him and moving up to kiss him at the same time. With his other hand he positioned Adam’s leg high on his shoulder, pushing another finger into Adam’s warm depths, stretching him wider. 

“Krisss” Adam hissed, pushing his body down onto Kris’s fingers. He could taste himself on Kris’s tongue, could feel Kris gently positioning his erection, pushing within him slowly. They’d never done this before, sure they’d rimmed and played around, but never the whole way, at least not like this. 

“Aahh” Kris grunted, almost loosing control as he was finally buried within his lover, their panted breaths echoing around the room. Adam puffed out a breath that quickly hitched again as Kris moved, thrusting up slowly, his hands braced on the bed beside his head. 

“Jesus…uhh” Adam keened, his cock heavy against his belly, body rising with Kris’s thrusts. Every so often he would hit at his prostate, making his eyes roll. 

“Harder” Adam whispered, eyes closed again as Kris pushed harder, his breath hot, sweat forming on his upper lip. 

“Oh GOD” Adam shouted, his eyes popping as Kris found a rhythm that hit his prostate on every stroke, a delicious heat building within him. Kris reached down, moving faster and faster as he raced toward a climax, giving Adam’s cock a strong pull, knowing his lover could handle the harsher pace. 

Adam whined again, that same high-pitched note echoing as his orgasm washed over him, Kris giving one or two more thrusts before he felt himself go, feeling his cock pulse within Adam’s body before slumping limply on top of him, sweat and come decorating his chest. 

“I..love..you” Adam panted, whimpering as Kris slipped from his body to lay beside him, reaching for the tissues on the nightstand. Kris kissed him wetly, still breathless as he cleaned him up before snuggling close, resting an arm across his chest. 

"Love you too"


	5. Chapter 5

“Adam honey come on out, you’ve been in there for hours” Leila said, knocking on the bathroom door. She paced the floor, wondering what her son was doing. He’d locked himself in there ever since they’d gotten home from their impromptu shopping trip. They’d gone shopping for a suit for him to wear, with no luck. Every one of his favourite shops and boutiques had suits to offer, but non were what he wanted. Adam had also had the rude shock of discovering he’d gone up a size, despite his diet and recent sessions at the gym. 

“Go away Mom” Adam’s voice was a little thick through the door and Leila checked her watch again, wishing Kris was home so he could talk to him. 

“Adam for the hundredth time you are not fat, you haven’t put on any weight since I last saw you”

The door whipped open, revealing a red-eyed Adam. 

“Then how come nothing fucking fits me any more?” he snapped. 

“Sweetie you’re stressed out. You’ve been working overtime the last few weeks, probably not eating properly, you know it doesn’t take much for your weight to fluctuate. All you need is a week of decent eating and you’ll be back to where you were before” Leila said, rubbing his arm. She hated to see her son upset over this, but had dealt with it countless times throughout his life. 

“But I’ve been going to the gym? Why does this have to happen now?” Adam said, rubbing his eyes. He did look tired and stressed, the early morning meetings and interviews taking a toll on his body. 

Leila shrugged. “Everything’s going to be fine honey”

“Why can’t I just be thin?” Adam asked, slumping against the door frame.

“Guys we’re home!” Kris called from the living room, the kids calling out as they dumped their school bags in the hall. 

“In here Kris. Kids who wants juice?” Leila asked, heading out to keep the kids occupied for a little while. Kris’s eyes widened when he caught sight of Adam, still slumped in the doorway. 

“Hey, what’s the matter? What’s wrong?” he asked worriedly, hugging Adam to him. 

“I’ve put on weight, I told you I thought I had” Adam said, voice cracking again as a tear rolled down his cheek. 

“Oh honey” Kris said, kissing his cheek and holding him tightly. Truthfully the only thing he’d noticed about Adam’s appearance was the way he always looked tired. 

“You’re working too hard, you need a break” he whispered, leading Adam to the bed and sitting him down. Adam swiped at his face again, taking a shuddery breath. 

“I can’t take a break, everything’s organised and done, if I pull out of anything now everyone’s going to be stuffed around” 

“That’s true, but you need to think of yourself. You’re not going to be able to sing at all if you run yourself into the ground, or get sick. Take a few days off, I will too and we’ll just relax for a while. No wedding details, no work no nothing, just us and the kids” Kris said, giving Adam a squeeze. 

Adam sighed, resting against Kris’s shoulder. “Sounds perfect”

“It will be. Just take a week. The kids can still stay in school but we can just do whatever we want. Please? Baby you look exhausted, travelling back and forth so often isn’t good for you” Kris said, kissing him softly. 

Adam sighed again but Kris could tell he was getting through. “Ok, hand me my phone will you? I’ll call Lane now”

Kris kissed him again and handed him the phone, leaving him alone while he made the call. Leila was pouring the kids tall glasses or juice and handing out apples from the fruit bowl on the counter. 

“He ok?”

Kris nodded. “Yeah he’ll be fine. He’s taking a week off work, just to recharge”

“What about you? Are you ok honey?” she asked. 

Kris sighed. “Yeah I’m fine, just tired. It’ll be nice to have some time off. Everything’s pretty much organised and we’ve got the rehearsal dinner next month, so this will be good for us”

Leila nodded. “You need me to take the kids?”

Kris shook his head. “No, we’ll be fine. We just need to spend some time together”

“Are you ok Papa?” Jamie asked as Adam stepped back out into the room. He smiled grimly, his eyes still a little red. 

“Yeah, I’m just tired”

Jamie got off his stool and went to Adam, hugging him. “I love you”

Adam bent down so he could hug him properly. “I love you too”

***

“Ohh…” Adam groaned, face buried in the pillow. Kris leant down again, running his hands over Adam’s back, kneading the tight muscles in his shoulders. Adam was lying face-down on their bed, Kris straddling his hips, giving him a massage.

“You’re so tight” he murmured, kneading the muscles down Adam’s spine. 

“That feels so..ah…nice” Adam said lazily, turning his face to the side. After they’d dropped off the kids they’d come straight home, lazing around the house in sweatpants and socks, enjoying the solitude. 

“How do you let yourself get like this?” 

Adam shrugged. “I don’t know, ah, I just worry about things”

“What things?”

“My weight for one, how could I have put it on? I don’t get it”

Kris leant down to kiss the freckles on Adam’s neck. “You haven’t put on weight. I promise you you’re going to look like a whole different person at the end of this week”

“I hope I do, otherwise you’ll be marrying an eyeliner wearing blob”

Kris lightly slapped Adam’s back. “Stop it. I love you, you’re not a blob. I’d marry you if you were the size of a bus”

Adam snorted. “Thank fuck I’m not”

“Well it would be kinda hard to make out with a bus” Kris conceded, resuming his massage. Adam’s laugh was cut off as Kris hit a sore spot, his breath hissing. 

“Ow”

“Sorry” 

Adam sighed again, drifting closer to sleep, enjoying having some time off. Lane had been pissed when he’d asked for some time off, but in the end she’d understood, giving him the next week off to relax. 

He was just on the edge of sleep when the phone rang, startling them both. Blearily he stared around the room, watching as Kris answered it. 

“Hello, yes this is Kris. Really? Is he ok? Yeah, ok I’ll be there in the next half hour. Thank-you”

“Who was that?” Adam asked slowly, his mind still foggy. Kris clambered off him and went to the closet, changing quickly into jeans and a white tee, reaching for his converse. 

“Jamie’s not feeling well, they want me to come collect him. You stay there I won’t be long” 

“No I’ll come for a drive, just give me a sec” Adam said, forcing away his lethargy and rolling off the bed. He changed quickly and grabbed his shades before following Kris to the car. 

Jamie was waiting in the reception office when they got there. He looked a little pale but brightened when Kris hugged him. 

“You ok?” he asked as he signed out at the desk. Adam picked up Jamie’s backpack and patted his shoulder as they walked out to the car. 

Jamie shrugged. “Yeah, I just feel sick”

“Have you been sick at all?” Adam asked. 

“No, I just feel bad”

Kris nodded. “Ok, well you can just take it easy this afternoon. I’ll drop you out to your mothers later on” 

Adam chucked the backpack into the back of the car, noticing Jamie’s grip tightening on his hand. He couldn’t help but feel that this may have something to do with Katy.


	6. 6

As it turned out Jamie wasn’t too sick at all, and he went off to Katy’s for the next few days willingly enough, the house feeling a little emptier without him. Kris and Adam enjoyed their week off, indulging in far too much sex and generally enjoying themselves. They didn’t talk about the wedding, but Adam did catch Kris practising his dancing a few times. 

“Kris I can hear you, you know” Adam called one afternoon. He’d just come home after enjoying a run along the beach and once again had been met with the embarrassment of hearing his own music blasting from the stereo. 

“What? Can’t help it if you inspire me to move my feet” Kris called back, turning up the music. 

“You’re so embarrassing. Turn it down” Adam laughed, dumping his sneakers and padding into the living room to find Kris dancing once again. Since their lesson earlier in the week Kris hadn’t been able to stop.

“Spoil sport” Kris said, flicking off the music and changing it to something more sedate. 

“Hey did Jamie seem ok to you the other night?” Adam asked, reaching for a bottle of water. Kris shrugged. 

“I’m not sure, he was ok when I drove him over to Katy’s, a bit quiet I guess. Maybe he was still feeling sick”

Adam nodded. “Yeah, I can’t help but feel that this might have something to do with Katy. He didn’t seem like he wanted to go”

“You think his upset stomach might be because of his mother?”

“Yeah, he said to me the other night that he really loves it here”

Kris sighed. “Yeah, I feel so bad whenever I take him over there. Katy’s almost always working and she never seems to keep one guy for very long. It can’t be good introducing a new man to your kid every few weeks”

Adam nodded. “Yeah, if Evan hadn’t met Jamie at baseball I wouldn’t have introduced you to them for a little while”

“Well thank God they did meet otherwise I’d never have found you” Kris said, stepping close for a kiss. 

“You are way too sappy Mister” Adam said, smiling as they kissed. 

“This coming from the guy who cried when we watched Bridge to Terabithea the other night” Kris murmured against Adam’s mouth, running his hands along Adam’s bare arms. 

“Hey, that movie was a whole lot sadder than I thought it was going to be. Anna cried too”

Kris sighed, moulding himself into Adam’s embrace. “I don’t want this to turn nasty, we ‘re already on shaky ground ever since we divorced”

“I know, do you want to talk to a lawyer? I know a good one, she’s worked with me in the past I’m sure she won’t mind talking to us about this” Adam said, resting his chin on the top of Kris’s head. 

“Maybe we should, just to see what our options are. I feel like such a monster though” 

“You’re not a monster, this is all about what Jamie wants”

***

“Why do I feel nervous?” Kris asked later that week. As he’d promised Adam had made an appointment with his lawyer for them to both talk about any rights they had in seeking sole custody of Jamie. It was only a tentative meeting, more a brain-storming session as Kris hadn’t decided on what he wanted to do yet.

“You don’t have to be nervous” Adam said, parking the car in the underground lot. Casually he glanced around for any people, happy to see none in the immediate vicinity, neither of them wanted this to come out in the press. 

“Come on” he said, reaching for Kris’s hand as they headed toward the elevator. Victoria’s office was on the third floor of the building, and the receptionist waved them through when she spotted them. 

 

“Adam it’s nice to see you again, hope this visit means you haven’t been up to any shenanigans” Victoria said, shaking Adam’s hand warmly. He grinned. 

“Nope, I’ve been behaving myself. This is my fiancée Kris Allen” 

Victoria shook his hand. “Nice to meet you Kris, how can I help you?”

Kris took a breath as they both sat down in front of her large desk. He stared at the fish tank in the corner, wondering how to start. 

“I’d really like some information about my rights in seeking full custody of my son” he finally said, choosing to go the direct route. 

“Ok then, I’m assuming by your comment that you currently have joint custody arranged with your…” 

“Ex-wife. We divorced a couple of years ago” Kris answered, relaxing a little. Victoria jotted down a few notes before launching into a detailed list of his rights and by the time they left he had various documents for them both to go over at their leisure. 

“So how do you feel about it now?” Adam asked as they strolled back to the car. Kris had gone a little quiet. 

“I don’t think I can prove that Katy’s an unfit mother, morally I mean. I’d like to think I’m not that sort of person” Kris said, sighing. 

Adam gave him a squeeze. “You’re a good person Kris, don’t ever think you’re not”

Kris shrugged. “Yeah I s’pose. I’d like to think I’m a good father too, but I’d hate to upset Jamie by throwing around hateful words about his mother. He shouldn’t have to deal with our issues”

“Maybe we should talk to him about it, just to see how he’s feeling” Adam said, unlocking the car. 

“Yeah, we can ask him about it tomorrow when he comes back”

***

Kris picked Jamie up later the next afternoon, waiting at the school gate and giving a polite, but stiff wave to Katy. While he loved having his son with him again, he hated the obvious relief on Jamie’s face as he raced toward him, hoping Katy didn’t notice.

“Ugh, school was so crap today” Jamie sighed as they drove home, the other two agreeing. 

“How come?” 

Evan rolled his eyes. “We have to do stupid dance practice for the stupid dance”

“I don’t think it’s stupid, it’s going to be fun” Anna said, her arms folded across her chest. 

“I always had fun at my school dances” Kris offered as they pulled into their drive. Adam’s car was sitting in the garage, the motor ticking as it cooled down. He’d obviously just gotten home. 

“Dancing sucks” Evan grumbled, climbing out of the car and heading inside. Kris shook his head, grabbing their forgotten school bags and following them inside. As usual they went straight to the pantry for the cookies. 

“Guys why don’t you have one of these?” Kris offered, motioning toward the fruit bowl. Anna sighed but grabbed an apple anyway, plopping down in front of the flat screen. The two boys took one too, but grabbed some of the cookies as well. 

“Hi guys” Adam called as he came down the hallway, he was rubbing at his hair with a towel. 

“Hi Papa” the group chorused before they ran off. Adam chuckled as they heard the two boys start up a game of chasies in the small yard. 

“How are you?” Kris asked, leaning up for a kiss. 

“Good, have we decided what’s for dinner yet?” Adam asked, dumping his towel on the back of a chair. 

“No, I got a few things while you were at the gym though so I’m sure we can work something out” Kris said, picking up the wet towel so it didn’t stain the suede lounge. He twisted the end and flicked it at Adam’s behind as he walked into the kitchen. 

“Ow!” Adam danced away. 

“Well you shouldn’t leave it on the lounge” Kris said as he went down the hall, replacing the damp towel on the rack in their bathroom. 

“So when did you want to talk to Jamie?” Adam asked, having followed him in. 

Kris sighed. “After dinner maybe?”

“Sounds good”

***

Adam got the other two kids off to bed early before they asked Jamie to join them in their room. Kris was perched on the end of their bed, wondering just how to breach this topic.

“What’s going on?” Jamie asked as Adam shut the door. 

“Well I just want to talk to you about something” Kris said, patting the quilt beside him. Jamie sat down, picking at a thread in his pj’s. 

“What’s up?”

“You know how you split your time between here and your Mom’s?”

“Yeah”

“I was wondering if you wanted to live here permanently. It’s just an idea, you don’t have to say anything yet”

“Live here with you guys all the time?” Jamie asked, glancing at Adam, who was sitting on the ottoman at the foot of the bed, folding some laundry. 

“If you wanted to” Kris said, trying to gauge his son’s reaction. 

“That would be so cool. I wouldn’t have to move around all the time and we could go on a holiday together!” Jamie said, throwing his arms around Kris. 

“You wouldn’t be living with your Mom anymore though, you’d still see her but not as often” Kris said. 

“I don’t care! Her place is boring, she never lets me touch anything and there’s always weird guys there”

“What do you mean weird guys?” Adam asked, dumping a set of clean shirts in a drawer. 

Jamie shrugged. “I don’t know, her boyfriend or whatever, Ron I think his name is. He’s weird, keeps hanging around. I just stay in my room most of the time”

“Has he done anything to you?” Kris blurted, hackles raised. Adam came to sit beside him, resting his hand on the back of his neck. 

“No, he’s just weird. Really boring most of the time. It’s no fun there and Mom never buys soda to drink”

“You drink way too much of that rotgut” Kris chuckled, relieved. 

“I hate it there, Mom used to be fun but she’s always working. She was out the whole night on Saturday, I was home alone with Ron”

Kris’s shoulders tightened again and Adam gave him a squeeze. 

“Well, we’re going to try and get you to live with us permanently. Your Mom’s not going to like it, but we’re going to try and keep this as nice as possible” Kris said, eager now to get things moving. 

Jamie yawned but crawled in between them for a hug, his arms going around both their shoulders. 

“I like it here much better, with you guys and Evan and Anna. This is home now”


	7. 7

Two weeks later they were both back at the lawyers office filling out more paperwork to get Jamie’s custody sorted out. Adam didn’t have much to do, but he was there offering his support while Kris discussed his son’s future. 

“How’s your ex likely to react to this?” Victoria asked, leaning back in her chair. 

Kris sighed. “Not very well, she just about bit my head off when I mentioned it a couple of weeks ago. These papers are just going to make her day”

Victoria leant forward. “All you have to think about is what’s best for Jamie. From what you’ve told me your ex-wife can no longer provide a stable environment for a child. Maybe she will in the future, maybe she won’t”

“But does that make her an unfit mother?” Kris questioned. 

“I’m not sure, in terms of Jamie’s safety we have to assume that no she’s not fit to have custody of him. Like you’ve decided though she will still be able to make legal decisions for Jamie, with your input, he just won’t be living with her”

Kris sighed and scrubbed his hands over his face, still fighting internally over whether he could do this to Katy. From what Jamie had told them the other night he’d decided that he definitely shouldn’t be in that sort of environment, especially when he didn’t know anything about the sort of men she was bringing home. He didn’t like to assume the worst about them, but when it came to Jamie’s safety he had to be firm. 

“Ok, so now what do we do?” 

“I’ll draw up a formal document detailing your wishes and we’ll send it off to Katy. If she contests the full custody like you said she will, then a court date will be set and we go from there. The Court can provide some mediation for you, and if a decision still can’t be reached, then they will request an evaluation. The judge will make a decision based on that evaluation report. This will work out Kris, you’ve got a strong case and you’re well within your rights as a father”

“My sexual orientation won’t come into this will it? It’s not going to hurt my…case is it?” Kris asked hesitantly, and Adam gave his hand a squeeze. 

Victoria shook her head. “No, but it will be taken into account should this go to court. Same-sex couples have had a good track record in gaining custody of their children. You don’t need to worry about it yet Kris. Just go home and talk to your son, tell him what exactly is going on. Everything will be fine”

“Ok, thanks for your help today” Kris said, standing up. Beside him Adam was stretching the kinks from his back. 

“It’s not a problem. I’ll be in touch” Victoria said, shaking both their hands. 

Adam reached for Kris’s hand again as they went to the elevator, unsurprised when Kris hugged him tightly. He rubbed his back softly. 

“Katy’s going to kill me” Kris mumbled against his chest. 

“I won’t let her” he said firmly, tucking Kris into his side as they walked to the car. 

“What’s everyone going to think when this gets out? I don’t want it to be splashed all over the press” Kris said, sliding into the passenger seat. 

“Don’t worry about that. I’ve already sorted some stuff out with Victoria, if it all goes out way then nothing’s going to be leaked. Of course if we have to go to court then there will be some sort of coverage, but we’ll keep it on the down low for the time being”

Kris shook his head and rested it against the window as Adam pulled out into traffic. He looked like he was about to cry. 

“Come on baby, chin up. I’m here, things will work out, just you wait” Adam said, reaching over to squeeze Kris’s knee. 

Kris nodded, biting his lip. 

“I promise. Now I’m going to make a stop in here ok? We need a few things. You coming or are you going to wait here?” Adam asked. 

“I’ll come” Kris said, following Adam into the small grocery store. He kept pretty quiet as they grabbed a few things for dinner, not realising Adam had picked up all his favourite foods. 

By the time they’d gotten home he was pretty tired and decided on a shower before bed, hoping that would perk him up a bit. He felt kinda bad leaving Adam with dinner and the kids, but he just wanted to be by himself for a little while. 

“I’m going for a run” he called, not waiting for a response before he shut the back door and headed off across the sand, letting the wind whip his hair and sting his cheeks. He pushed himself hard, and by the time he’d circled back to the house he was all sweaty again, his muscles burning. He paused for a moment to catch his breath, lungs burning. He could see right into the back room of the house, Adam hadn’t drawn the blinds yet and he was standing at the kitchen counter, stirring a bowl of something. Anna was beside him and he watched as Adam picked her up and sat her on the counter, showing her how to mix whatever was in the bowl. 

He watched for a minute more before jogging back up to the house, slipping in through the back door and jumping straight into the shower. He washed away all the sweat and grime before changing into soft sweatpants and padding out to the kitchen. 

Adam was bustling around the kitchen, which smelled amazing. 

“Whatcha cooking?” Kris asked, leaning on the counter. 

“Your favourite. How was your run?” Adam asked, setting a dish of steaming potatoes on the counter. He leant over for a kiss before turning back to the meal, mashing the potatoes into a creamy mess. 

“Anna! You better come check your cake” Adam called. 

“Need any help?”

“Everything’s pretty much done” Adam said, preoccupied with checking whatever was in the oven. Kris sighed softly, feeling a little down. 

“Ok”

Adam glanced up, his expression softening. “Oh Kris come here”

Kris stepped forward into Adam’s embrace, snuggling close. 

“I just don’t want to burn your dinner. I made your favourite. Anna even made a cake” 

“You didn’t have to do that. I’m ok, really”

Adam kissed the side of his head, his arms wrapped firmly around him. “No you’re not. We’re going to make you feel better, than I’ve got something special planned”

Kris looked up at him. “What are you up to?”

“Oh nothing, it just might have something to do with that new cherry lube I bought this afternoon” Adam said archly, nibbling on Kris’s earlobe.

“When did you sneak that in?”

Adam chuckled. “You didn’t even notice, you were way too preoccupied”

“I’m sorry” Kris said, resting his head against Adam’s solid chest again. 

“Hey it’s ok. Now go and sit down, dinner’s almost ready” Adam ordered gently, pushing him toward the table. He called the kids again and started dishing out the meal while they all gathered together. 

“Look what I made” Anna announced as Adam helped her slide her cake from the oven. It was chocolate, his favourite.

“Thank-you honey, everyone, this is really special”

Adam grinned and they tucked into their food, enjoying the meal of tender steak and creamy mashed potatoes with veggies and mushroom sauce. When they finished Anna’s cake was ready to ice before they all settled down in the living room with larger than usual slices of the chocolatey goodness. 

“Is it good?” she asked, examining it. 

“Mhhmm, it is sweetie” Adam said, mouth full. Kris noticed he’d taken a smaller slice than everyone else, obviously still concerned with his weight. 

“Very yummy” he added.

***

Kris was in the bath when Adam came into their room later that night, having been soaking for a little while to further relax.

“Well they’re off finally” Adam sighed, perching on the edge of the tub. 

“You’re a push over, they walk all over you” Kris said, eyes only half open. Adam shrugged and glanced down at the bubbles. 

“You about done?”

Kris nodded. “Yep, give me a sec”

Adam smiled and went off to his side of the bathroom, going about his nightly routine before slipping into bed, making sure he had his new purchase within easy reach. Once Kris was in bed he cuddled close pressing open-mouthed kisses along Kris’s shoulder. 

“You have a one track mind” Kris laughed softly, rolling over and kissing him. It wasn’t long before Adam’s movements became more hurried, languid kisses turning hungry and hard, and Kris rolled over again, lying so that he was spooned in front of Adam’s body, feeling the comforting weight behind him as Adam reached for the lube. 

“Can I try?” Kris asked, snatching the tube and slipping underneath the blankets to envelope Adam’s erection in his warm mouth, earning a surprised little squawk. He popped off before Adam came, resuming his earlier position as Adam slicked them both up. Kris sighed as Adam slid into him, grabbing hold of Adam’s hands and bringing them around his body. It was especially intimate in this position, and it was just what he needed, some close comfort from the man he loved. 

He especially loved the little moans and pants Adam was making, his head resting in the crook of Kris’s shoulder as he thrust slowly into him, his hands holding him close. Slowly he felt warmth build within him, and Adam brought him over the edge with one gentle thrust, staying flush against his body as he rode out his own orgasm. It was a good deal gentler than they usually were, but Kris didn’t care, loving the softer side of love making, he needed to feel close to Adam tonight.


	8. 8

Things were quiet for the new few days, and life resumed as usual. Adam went back to work, busy promoting and generally spending a lot of time away from home. He always made it home in time for dinner though, which Kris appreciated. Victoria phoned him a couple of days after their last meeting to inform him that she’d sent the papers on to Katy, so he spent a little time preparing himself for the phone call he knew was coming. 

It still wasn’t enough though, when the call finally came. Katy was livid. 

“How fucking dare you! You asshole, you can’t take my son away from me!” Katy screeched as soon as he answered. 

“He’s my son too Katy, remember that. I’m only doing what he wanted” Kris said patiently, wishing Adam was home with him. He’d been prepping for a gig when the phone had rung. 

“You’ve fucking poisoned him against me Kris, you and that other faggot you call a boyfriend”

Kris bristled. “Leave Adam out of this, it’s got nothing to do with him”

“It’s got everything to do with him. He’d a predator Kris, how could you let him near our son?”

“He’s the most amazing person I’ve ever met, and I’m not going to defend him to you, I shouldn’t have to. Just leave him alone”

“I’m going to fight this. You’ll be hearing from my lawyer”

“I expected to”

Katy blew out a breath. “I thought you were different Kris, I really did. You were a nice guy once”

“I’m still a nice guy Katy, I’m just doing what Jamie wants”

“So what happens now? Do we continue with our current arrangement until something else is worked out?”

Kris nodded. “Yes, I don’t want this to affect Jamie so we’ll have to be civil”

Katy scoffed. “Please, spare me your self-important bullshit. Like I would do anything to fuck up what we have, it’s you that’s doing that”

“I told you it’s what Jamie wants. He’s miserable Katy, I can’t help that, I’m doing what he wants” 

“Oh and how do you know it’s what he wants? You just want him with you so you and Adam can be the perfect example of a happy gay couple. I didn’t think you were a press whore Kris”

“For God’s sake Katy! Jamie’s told me he’s unhappy!”

“Are you sure it’s not you that’s making him unhappy? Maybe he doesn’t like having two men parenting him”

Kris dearly wanted to snap at her, to tell her that Adam was a far greater parent and role model than she’d ever been, but he held back, gritting his teeth. 

“Are you done?”

Katy laughed bitterly, and Kris felt a rush of sadness. He’d once been in love with that laugh, had wanted to move heaven and hell to hear it. Now it sounded like broken glass. 

“See you in court Kris” she snapped before hanging up. Kris sighed and set the phone down, feeling as though he wanted a hug. But Adam was off in LA for the day, making an appearance on the Ellen DeGeneres show, and wouldn’t be home until later that night. 

Picking up the phone again Kris called his boss at the club he was performing at tonight, cancelling his show claiming he was too sick to sing. It wasn’t all lie, he did have a horrible sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He then called the babysitter and cancelled her as well before flopping down on the lounge and flicking on the television. If he couldn’t have Adam with him right now, he may as well watch him on the screen. 

Sure enough Adam was on the screen, laughing at something Ellen had said. Kris fingered the little Eye of Horus pendant Adam had given him at Christmas, hoping the little charm lived up to it’s meaning. Hopefully it would protect him from any harm that was coming his way.

***

“Evan stop being silly, I’m trying to show you something” Adam laughed the next day. He flicked the switch on the stereo again and held his arms out like a dancer, waiting for his son to join him.

“I don’t want to dance with you” Evan whined. 

“But you asked me to help you”

“Don’t care anymore. Can I go?” 

Adam sighed. “I suppose, just don’t come crawling back to me when you can’t dance at school on Monday”

“I told you he didn’t want to” Kris said from his position on the lounge. 

“Oh well, it just means I can do this now” Adam said, turning the music up. The beginning notes of Robyn’s ‘Dancing on my Own’ belted out as Adam crawled closer to the lounge, his voice echoing around the room as he sang along. Kris rolled his eyes and rested his foot on Adam’s shoulder. 

“Rub my feet” he ordered gently. 

“Are you sure you’re ok? You’ve been kinda quiet lately” Adam inquired, fingers moving over Kris’s instep. 

Kris sighed. “Yeah, it’s just what Katy said. I didn’t think she could be so nasty”

“You knew she wouldn’t be happy about it” Adam pointed out. 

“I know, it’s just that I feel like shit now because of it. I don’t really know how to get past it, it’s making me crabby. I already snapped at you this morning”

Adam shook his head. “It’s ok, you probably didn’t need to hear about my ideas about the tour anyway. Well not first thing in the morning anyway”

“It just scares me a little, the thought of you going away from us”

“It’s not even planned yet. We’re just brain -storming. I don’t have to go away until the end of May, and it’s just for a week”

“I know” Kris said, thinking of Adam’s upcoming show in Moscow. It was already mid April, their wedding wasn’t until July, so they had a little time. Of course now they had to worry about an upcoming court date. 

“What are you thinking?” Adam asked, moving to massage Kris’s other foot.

“Nothing, just about everything that’s coming up for us”

“What about it?”

“Can we handle it? I mean you’re off to Russia in a few weeks, our wedding is in July and we have a court date sometime in the next few months. Is it too much? Should I have waited to sort this out with Katy? I don’t want anything to take away from our day”

Adam climbed up to sit beside him. “Do you want to postpone the wedding? I mean we don’t even know the court date yet, it could be months away”

“Or it could be the day before the wedding” Kris said, feeling horrible about even bringing this up. 

“I don’t know what to do” he said a moment later. Adam kissed him softly. 

“We can postpone if you want to Kris, I don’t mind. As long as I marry you at some point”

Kris sighed. “You are way too good to me”

Adam hugged him. “I just want you happy baby”

***

A week later they got the call. Their court hearing had been set for the 4th of June, which gave them a couple of weeks to work with the lawyers in solidifying Kris’s case. After careful discussion with both their family’s they decided to postpone the wedding until a couple of weeks after the original date. Of course Adam had to do some re-arranging with the venue and florist and the travel agent, but in the end they had everything moved to the appropriate date, which was a huge relief.

“Lucky we haven’t booked a caterer yet, that would’ve been a nightmare to organise” Adam said, fiddling absently with his ear-ring. 

“Yeah” Kris said faintly, still a little shocked that everything had been so easy. 

“What?” Adam asked as he climbed into bed, wriggling around until he was comfortable. 

“Nothing” Kris said, slipping his arms around Adam and cuddling close, wondering just how on Earth he’d found this wonderful human being.


	9. 9

Over the next few weeks Kris spent a lot of time with Victoria working on the details of his case, ensuring they had the best possible information so that he could get custody of his son. Everything seemed to take a back seat while he worked, including their wedding. They had most of the details planned anyway, only a few minor things to do. At the end of May Adam flew off to Moscow for a week to perform at the MaxiDrom Festival, leaving Kris alone with the kids. 

They continued on quite normally, and Kris marvelled at how normal things were, they coped very well without Adam, but Kris missed him. It was difficult coming home after another meeting with the lawyer without Adam’s strong arms wrapping around him. They talked on the phone, and Kris couldn’t help the jealous stab in his chest when he heard how much fun Adam was having. He knew it was silly to be jealous, but he couldn’t help the way he felt. 

“Are you ok?” Adam asked one afternoon. They were on the phone, and Kris had no idea what time it was in Russia, but he didn’t care. He needed to hear Adam’s voice. 

“Yeah I am now, just needed to talk to you”

Adam sighed softly. “I know this is hard, just hold on for a while longer. We’ll have Jamie with us and everything will be back to normal”

“What if I loose? What if the judge rules that he has to stay with Katy forever?”

“It’s not going to happen. Victoria is one of the best lawyers out there, she’s not going to let you down”

Kris sank deeper into the lounge. “I wish I had your optimism”

“It’s going to be fine Kris, look I’ve gotta run but I’ll see you tomorrow”

“Yeah, see you tomorrow”

“I love you”

“You too”

***

Adam arrived late the next afternoon and stumbled through the airport, nursing a bad case of jetlag. His eyes were stinging and he felt sick, but warmth spread through him when he spotted Kris near the VIP lounge.

“Hey, welcome home” Kris said, stepping up on his toes to wrap Adam in a warm hug. 

“Ohh I missed you” Adam said, closing his eyes as Kris kissed him. He inhaled deeply, taking in his fiancés familiar scent and taste. 

“Missed you so much” Kris whispered, feeling immensely better now that Adam was home with him. 

“Have a good flight?” he asked as they walked back through to the baggage claim. Adam nodded wearily. 

“Yeah, think I slept for most of it though. God I’m so tired, feel like I could sleep for a week” he said as he plucked his bags from the carousel. Kris bit his lip. 

“You might have to hold off on the sleep thing, I kind of told your parents they could come out for dinner tonight. Hope that’s ok. I’m sure we can reschedule if you want”

“No it’s fine. I’ll be able to stay awake”

“Cool, Eber wanted to talk to me about the whole custody thing”

Adam yawned. “How are the kids?”

“They’re great, I’m sure Anna will want to tell you all about her date for the dance”

Adam raised a brow. “Date? Our 10 year old has a date?”

Kris chuckled. “Yeah, his name is Jordan and he’s apparently ‘the cutest thing’. You know she sounds like you more and more now she’s getting older”

Adam grinned and slipped an arm around him, giving him a squeeze. “Well we can’t complain about that can we? My love life is pretty awesome right now”

Kris rolled his eyes as they reached the car, stowing Adam’s bags and beginning the drive back home. Adam quickly fell asleep next to him but Kris didn’t mind, just glad to have his other half, back in the same country.

***

“Oh honey, it’s so good to see you. How was Russia?” Leila asked once they’d arrived, hugging her son warmly.

Adam blinked, half asleep. “Yeah…good”

Leila tut-tutted, mothering him a little until Adam batted her hands away.

“I’m fine Mother, don’t stress will ya? I’m just tired”

Just then a chorus of little voices rang out, and Adam was nearly bowled over as the kids found him, hugging and kissing and crawling all over him. 

“Did you bring me anything?” Evan demanded, arms around Adam’s middle. He’d recently had a bit of a growth spurt, and Kris could see he would have his father’s height. 

Adam laughed. “Maybe, but you’ll have to wait”

“What about me?” the other two yelled, tugging on him. 

“Kids! Guys calm down yeah? Why don’t you go and tell Grandma and Grandpa about the dance? Leave your Papa alone for a sec, he’s not going to disappear” Kris came to the rescue, pushing Adam up the stairs and grabbing his bags. 

“Come on kids, why don’t you come sit on my knee..” they heard Eber say, before the bedroom door shut. 

“I missed you baby” Adam said, swooping Kris up, pressing hot little kisses to his cheeks and lips. He felt himself hardening instantly as Kris pressed close, running his fingers through Adam’s hair. 

“Can we..?” he wondered, moaning as Adam stripped him of his shirt, falling upon his chest. 

“As long as we’re quiet…” Adam said wickedly, biting on a nipple. 

Kris yelped. “Ohh, hey none of th-at”

Adam grinned wolfishly and peeled off his own clothes before pressing him back up against the wall, licking and rutting, groaning when he felt Kris’s legs around his back. 

Within moments he was pushing within his lover, burying his pants and moans in their joined mouths, only breaking apart to breathe. It was hard and quick, and it wasn’t long before they both climaxed, before making it back to the bed. 

Adam flopped back, chuckling that deep, sexy chuckle that only comes to a man after he’s had sex. Kris threw one arm over Adam’s still heaving chest, grimacing when he felt sticky semen there. 

“Shower time” he announced, lightly pushing at Adam’s prone form. 

“Hey! No, no sleep yet, come on baby. Adam come on” he cajoled gently. 

Adam groaned. “I’m comfy…”

“I know, but you’re parent’s are downstairs. Come on, I promise you can sleep all you want in a few hours”

Adam squinted but allowed Kris to help him up, the warm water from the shower waking him enough to sit through dinner with his parents. It was just after 9 when he finally called it a night, after having almost fallen asleep on the lounge. He kissed everyone good-night before stumbling up the stairs, changing before falling into bed, asleep before he’d hit the pillow.


	10. 10

“Baby? I’m just going to drop the kids off ok? I’ll be back in about an hour” Kris whispered to a still-sleeping Adam. Sunlight was filtering in through the windows, but he’d drawn the curtains so it wouldn’t wake him. 

Kris dropped a kiss on Adam’s forehead and shut the door quietly before trotting down the hall to the kitchen. Jamie was shoving something in his bag, Evan was in the process of tying his shoes, and Anna was at the breakfast bar, two sparkly hair bands in her hands. 

“Can you do a braid? Please” 

Kris nodded, glancing at the clock. Luckily he’d made their school lunches already, but normally he and Adam would both be getting the kids ready.

“Guys are you nearly ready?” he called. 

“Yes” they all chimed, and Kris deftly braided Anna’s hair, which was now almost waist length. She fidgeted nervously. 

“Sit still honey” he said absently, hair band between his teeth.

“You have to make it pretty Dad”

“I will”

“I mean it. Papa’s really good at it and he always makes it look cool”

Kris chuckled. “Well I may not have quite the level of artistic flair that your Papa does, but I’ll do my best”

“Dad let’s go! I want to play hand-ball before school starts!” Evan yelled.

“Quiet! Ev, you’ll wake your Papa with your yellin', just cool it. I’m almost done. Have you boys got everything ready?”

Finally they were ready and out the door, Kris navigating the way through the early morning traffic to the school, which wasn’t far from their home. 

“Ok guys, you have fun now” he called as each of them jumped out of the vehicle, waving and blowing a kiss before heading back to the house. Adam was still asleep, so he padded around to the sun room at the back of the house, grabbing a stack of legal documents on his way. 

He curled up in Adam’s favourite chair and perused the documents, feeling the sun warm his skin. 

Victoria had outlined a few things that he could expect at the upcoming custody hearing. There would be no jury because this was a private civil case, and he was thankful for it. The last thing he wanted to do was have to prove to someone else that he was more fit than Katy to look after his son. But that was precisely what he was going to have to do. 

Sighing softly, he ran a finger over the assigned date, which was now a few weeks away. Before he’d left Adam had scheduled some time off so they could be there together, but there was no real room for an evaluator to fit into their lives. If it came to that though, (and Kris was fairly certain it would), then they would just have to make do. 

“Hey” Adam’s voice was soft and sleep-rough, and Kris jumped a little. 

“Hey, good-morning. How’d you sleep?” he asked, reaching for his hand. 

Adam yawned. “Good, what time is it?”

“Just after 10, want some breakfast?”

“Sure. What are you reading? Are those the court papers?” Adam asked, following Kris into the kitchen.

“Yeah, our preliminary hearing is in a couple of weeks”

“I know, can’t believe it actually. It seems to have gone by so fast”

Kris shrugged. He didn’t really agree with what Adam had said because for him, it hadn’t gone by fast at all. He’d been here everyday, working hard with Victoria on his case, looking after the kids and the house, and trying to maintain everything, while Adam had been off in Russia, performing and generally having a good time. 

“Kris?” Adam asked as he poured two mugs of coffee. 

He shrugged again and reached for the cereal, not saying anything. He knew it was silly to feel jealous of Adam and his career. He knew it had taken him years to get to where he was in the industry, and he knew it was damn hard work every day. He just couldn't help it. 

“What’s up?”

“Nothing” 

Adam frowned, knowing something was up by the tense look on Kris’s face. He handed over the mug of coffee and sat back, pulling the crumpled set-list from the show in Russia over, trying to smooth the edges. He hadn’t really known why he’d hung onto it, hell he was pretty sure any number of his fans would want to snap it up, but he’d tucked it away in the back pocket of his jeans. 

“Wish you’d been with me over there, we could’ve seen all the sights” he mused, thinking of how it had felt to curl up in a different bed, alone, with no Kris to cuddle. 

“Yeah, well I wasn’t” Kris muttered, bitterness lacing his voice. 

“Um, excuse me?” 

Kris sighed, scrubbing his hands over his face. “I wasn’t with you, I didn’t see any of the amazing things you did, and I didn’t perform to a rocking crowd. I don’t particularly want to hear about it anymore ok?” 

Adam’s mouth dropped open. “What the fuck? Kris!” he called, going after him when he marched off down the hall. 

“Just leave me alone for a bit” he heard Kris say before the bedroom door slammed shut in his face. 

He banged on it, wondering what Kris’s problem was. 

“Kris? Open the fucking door will you? Talk to me”

After a moment more of insistent knocking, Kris finally opened the door. His eyes were a little red. 

“What’s going on huh?” Adam asked, stepping into the room. 

Kris sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, wiping his eyes. Adam sat beside him. He wasn’t sure if Kris would want him to touch him, so he didn’t, he just sat, waiting for Kris to talk. 

“I’m sorry” Kris said quietly after a moment. 

“It’s ok, just, what’s up?” Adam asked softly. 

Kris let out a slow breath. “ I don’t know, I’m just stressing out. There’s so much going on, and you’ve been away, and I missed you like crazy, and the kids have got so much on…I just, I guess I’m a bit overwhelmed”

Slowly Adam reached out, pulling Kris into his chest and wrapping his arms around him. He kissed the top of his head, a soft sound in his throat when he felt hot tears on his shirt-front. 

“I really missed you” Kris mumbled against his chest, voice rough. He hiccupped and Adam held him close, rubbing his back. 

“Shh Kris, shhh. I’m here now, I’m home” he whispered, rocking slightly. It was unusual to see Kris like this: he was usually so together. 

“Anything else bothering you?” he asked, bringing Kris’s face up and kissing away his tears. Kris sniffled, eyes sliding away to glance anywhere but Adam’s face. 

“You’re going to think this is stupid” he said, tears sliding down his cheeks again. 

“What?” Adam prompted gently. 

Kris sighed, biting his lip. “I got jealous”

“Of who? Me?” Adam guessed. Kris nodded, dropping his gaze. 

“Baby why are you jealous?”

Kris shook his head ruefully. “I hated the fact that you were off having a good time while I was stuck here dealing with this legal shit. You sounded like you had so much fun, I just wanted to be a part of it”

“I wanted you there so much” Adam whispered, pressing a kiss to Kris’s cheek. 

“It wasn’t all fun though,” Adam said, “the day before the show there was an anti-gay protest that turned into a bit of a riot. Someone got hurt”

“Really?”

Adam nodded. “Yeah, they didn’t want us leaving our hotel until things had calmed down a bit. It was kinda scary actually”

“Were you? Scared, I mean”

“I was”

Kris hugged him, thanking the Lord that nothing had happened. 

“Oh and there was also the fact that they thought my show was a sound-check”

Kris chuckled, “I saw your tweets about that”

“Laugh it up. I was devastated. Am I boring?”

Kris laughed and crawled into Adam’s lap, resting his arms on his shoulders so he could play with his hair. 

“Never” he said, bending forward to kiss him. ‘

Adam sighed. “Are you still jealous?”

Kris shook his head. “No. I knew it was silly, I love you and I know you work hard. I also know you’re here for me during all this”

Adam kissed him. “I am. I love you”

Kris smiled, resting his head in the crook of Adam’s shoulder. 

“Don’t know why though, really. I mean who’d be jealous of a freckled ginger?”

Kris laughed, slapping his chest. “Stop it. I love your freckles”

“I don’t. I’m going to get them zapped off with lasers.”

Kris sat up. “Don’t you dare!”

“I am. I hate them. Say good -bye little fuckers” Adam said, glaring at his arms. Kris rolled his eyes. 

“Leave them alone, you wouldn’t look the same without them. Plus I’m pretty sure your fans wouldn’t be happy”

Adam scowled, bottom lip sticking out. Kris rolled his eyes again, kissing along Adam’s arm and the thousands of freckles he loved. They really were everywhere, and he definitely had his favourites. 

He loved the little scattering at Adam’s elbow – especially the reaction he got when he licked them. There was also a bigger one on his back, near his neck that he liked to nibble on. But his favourite, most special freckle was the one on Adam’s bottom lip. 

“Don’t ever change anything about yourself. Ever, you hear me?”

Adam smiled. “I won’t”


	11. 11

A week later Kris and Katy had their mediation session at one of the private rooms at the Family Courthouse. Victoria went in with them, as did Katy’s lawyer, and they would gone for a few hours. Adam dropped the kids off at his parent’s place and went with them, trying his best to soothe Kris. He hadn't planned to go with him, but the look in Kris's eyes was enough to change his mind. 

He sat quietly behind Kris once they’d filed into the small room, his hand on the small of Kris’s back. He wasn’t sure what exactly was going to happen today, but he wanted to be there. He knew this would probably get ugly. 

Victoria placed a pile of documents down on the desk and sat behind it, smoothing her stylish pencil skirt and turning to Kris. 

“Ok, this is a preliminary mediation, a chance for you both to talk and negotiate. We’re trying to keep this out of the court system ok? Mainly because it’s expensive and messy, and usually really horrible for all parties involved. Ok?”

Kris nodded. “Ok”

Adam leant forward and kissed him quickly. “It’s going to be ok”

Just then Katy swept into the room, followed by her lawyer. She rolled her eyes when she saw them both sitting there. They sat down. 

“Ok let’s get this started”

***

Three hours later they still hadn’t reached a decision, and things had started to turn nasty. Adam hadn’t had much to say, and for the most part Kris had done all the talking. He’d formed the opinion, sitting there, that Katy was a righteous bitch. She’d done nothing but demand more and more ever since they’d gotten in there.

Kris had remained calm and collected. His tightening grip on Adam’s hand under the table the only sign he was tense. When Adam had suggested something Katy had exploded, filthy words and insults leaving her mouth way too easily. 

Victoria sat up. “There’s no need for that Ms Walker. I’m sure we can work something out”

Katy scoffed. “No fucking way. I don’t want my child with these two”

“So you want to contest this in court?”

Katy nodded. “Yes. I’ll fight this and win”

“Alright fine. The original date is three weeks from today, so we’ll see you there” Victoria said, rising and shaking the other lawyer’s hand. 

They filed silently from the room, Victoria heading back to the office, leaving Kris and Adam alone. Katy had marched off in the other direction, off to pick up Jamie from school. 

Kris sighed and Adam held him close. 

“It’s going to be ok” he said softly, trying to push all Katy’s horrible words out of his mind. They didn’t need that crap right now. 

“What if we don’t pass this evaluation” Kris mumbled, words muffled. Victoria had told them that sometime in the next week they would have someone come to the house to conduct an evaluation. 

“We will, why wouldn’t we?” Adam asked, glancing down into Kris’s worried face. 

“Because we’re gay, because you’re away a lot of the time, because I have some crummy job at a freaking coffee shop downtown, I don’t know. Take your pick”

“Hey, your job isn’t crummy. You made manager last month. That place wouldn’t function without you. And our sexuality shouldn’t come into it, it’s what’s best for Jamie”

Kris groaned, hugging him. “Why does this have to happen now? How are we going to focus on the wedding with this crap coming up?”

Adam slipped an arm around him as they walked down to the car, kissing his cheek. 

“We postponed the wedding for a while, it’s not till July yeah? It’s going to be ok”

Kris nodded and sat silent in the seat as Adam drove through town to the school. Anna and Evan were waiting at the gate, eyes widening when they took in their rather serious expressions. 

“What’s going on?” Evan asked. 

“Nothing, buddy we just had some business today” Kris answered. 

“Did you talk to your lawyer again?” Anna piped up. Adam’s eyes widened at her perception. 

“We did honey”

“Is it about Jamie? What’s going on?”

Adam and Kris shared a glance before answering, deciding to tell the kids what was going on. 

“We trying to get Jamie to come live with us permanently, so he wouldn’t have to visit his Mom”

Evan smiled. “Really? He wouldn’t have to leave every couple of days? That would be so cool!”

Kris chuckled. “Yeah it would, but it takes a little convincing for that to happen”

“We’re going to have a very special visitor in the next couple of weeks ok? I’m not sure who they are, but they’re going to ask you a few questions, just about stuff you know, nothing scary” Adam added as they turned into the drive. 

“What do they want?”

“Well, they’re going to make a report and give it to a judge. Then that judge is going to make a decision on where Jamie gets to live” 

“That sounds scary” Evan said, following them inside. 

Kris ruffled his hair. “It won’t be too bad honey. Don’t worry too much about it”

“Can I play with the visitor?” Evan asked. 

Adam chuckled and shook his head. “No buddy, I don’t think they’ll want to play with you”

“That’s boring”

Kris smiled grimly and sighed softly. Adam slipped an arm around him, pulling him in. Kris snuggled close, enjoying Adam’s comforting embrace. He’d missed this. 

“It will be ok” he said softly, but firmly. 

Kris nodded, not daring to hope.


	12. 12

The next day Victoria called them, advising that the court evaluator would be coming to the house that coming Friday. Her name was Sarah and she would arrive at 9 and spend most of the morning with them. 

“I know it’s a school day, but it would probably be a good idea to keep the kids at home for the morning, just so she can talk to them. I don’t know why they couldn’t seem to organise this on a weekend” Victoria explained. 

Adam nodded. “No that’s fine, we can always drop them off after it’s been done. What should we expect from this visit?”

“She’ll ask you some questions about your daily life, how you parent the kids. It’s just general stuff like that, she’ll also probably ask you about your life with Kris and how you feel you can provide a better environment for Jamie than Katy”

“Sounds fabulous” Adam said dryly, feeling his stomach twist. 

“Try not to worry too much, she’ll be doing the exact same thing to Katy the following day”

“Ok, thanks Victoria. I’ll be sure to let you know if we have any other questions” Adam said, hanging up and padding into the bedroom. Kris was just getting ready for work, and he slid the ensuite door open. 

“Kris? That was Vicki on the phone, she told me when the evaluator’s coming”

Kris stuck his head out of the shower, water cascading down his face. “Yeah? When?”

“This Friday, we’ll have to take the kids out of school for the morning”

Kris sighed. “Jamie’s with us too, so that’s one thing at least”

Adam leant forward to kiss him. “She told me we’d be fine, that all we have to do is be honest and ourselves”

Kris smiled grimly, resting his wet head against Adam’s chest. “Sounds so easy”

Adam kissed his wet head. “It will be. Hey you want some company in there?”

Kris grinned. “Always lover”

***

“:Baby I have to go” Kris whined, trying to pull away from Adam’s teasing lips. He had an hour before his shift started and he needed to get there, he had some paperwork to sort out in the office. But Adam had other ideas: he wanted to have sex again.

“Krissss…” Adam wheedled, clever fingertips slipping under the waistband of Kris’s pants. He hooked his fingers in the belt-loops and pulled him close, pressing hot little kisses to Kris’s exposed stomach. 

“I mean it…Ad-am…please…” Kris’s voice was shaky now, less serious as Adam sat up, arms going around his middle as he nibbled on Kris’s neck, sliding one hand down to tease Kris’s ass. 

“I’m serious, no…please honey I have to go” Kris said, finally slipping away, leaving a very disgruntled Adam, still kneeling on the bed. 

“You suck” he pouted. 

Kris kissed him swiftly. “I will I promise. Now I have to go to work. I’ll see you later”

***

“So I was thinking, we should clean up the house before Sarah comes” Kris said later that evening. The kids had all settled in the living room, the boys watching the television and Anna buried in her book, leaving Adam and Kris with the clean up.

“Of course we will, we don’t want her thinking we live in a hovel” Adam said. 

“Does that mean I have to clean my room?” Evan called from the other room. 

“Yes!” they both chorused, rolling their eyes when they heard the answering groan. 

“What if we lose this? What if we screw this up somehow?” Kris asked, suddenly serious. 

“Baby please try not to worry ok?” 

“Seriously? How can you not be as worried about this as I am?” Kris said, tossing the dishrag aside. 

“I don’t know, I just have a good feeling about this. Kids you should be heading to bed now” Adam said, beginning the usual night-time routine. He knew they wouldn’t get off to bed for a another hour or so, but he had to start now. 

“Do we have to?”

“Yes! Go brush your teeth please”

Kris pulled a sheaf of papers toward him, flicking through them. 

“Vicki also told me that I’ll have to be interviewed about this too”

Adam nodded. “Yeah, but Katy will be too. They’re not going to do anything to you that they won’t do to her to”

“And I have to fill out about a million forms, do some psyche tests, possibly have a monitored ‘play session with Jamie, and heaps of other stuff”

Adam didn’t really know what to say after Kris’s little rant, but he thanked God he’d never had a nasty break-up. 

“Kris you’ll be absolutely fine. I can help you with the forms, and you’ve always been able to hang out with Jamie really well”

Kris sighed but nodded. “Yeah, I s’pose”

Adam gave him a soft kiss, hugging him. “It’s gonne be fine. Come on, help me get the rugrats into bed”

***

Later that week, after scrubbing the house to within an inch of it’s life, Sarah arrived, bright and early on Friday morning, black clipboard in hand. She was younger than Adam had thought she’d be, with golden blonde hair that cascaded down onto her narrow shoulders, smart Prada suit making her look like she was going to a business meeting, rather than a house call.

“Hi, I’m Adam, nice to meet you” he said, shaking her hand and inviting her in. 

“I’m Kris” Kris’s voice was a little shaky, and Adam gave his hand a squeeze. 

“I’m Sarah, as I’m sure you’ve been told. This is a lovely house. Where are the kids? I’d love to meet them”

“Kids, come out here please” Adam called, listening to the patter of little feet until the three of them stood before them. 

Sarah knelt down. “Hi guys, I’m Sarah. What are your names?”

“I’m Evan”

“Anna”

“Jamie”

Once all the introductions were made Sarah followed them through to the main room. A visibly nervous Kris clung to Adam’s hand as they chatted quietly, before Sarah got down to business. 

“So I’m here today to see what kind of environment Jamie is exposed to on a regular basis. So Kris you currently share custody with your ex-wife is that correct?” 

Kris gulped but answered, controlling his nerves. “Yes, Jamie’s here for 5 days, then has time with his Mom”

Sarah nodded and wrote something down on her piece of paper. Deciding to give them a little space, Adam motioned the kids into the adjoining living room. He could still see Kris, but he didn’t think the kids needed to hear the kinds of questions Sarah was asking him. 

“She’s scary” Jamie said, curling his arms around Adam’s middle. Adam ruffled his hair and took his hand. 

“Don’t be scared honey, it’s going to be ok. Now who wants to play snap?”

“Oooh me!” Anna squealed, retrieving the deck of cards and setting it up, dealing them out. Jamie sat in Adam’s lap while they played, obviously feeling a little anxious. Adam did his best to console him, keeping an arm around him while they played, every so often glancing back to the kitchen, where Sarah and Kris still stood.

***

“You obviously place a great deal of emphasis on success?” Sarah implied as she followed Kris around the house. She was looking at Adam’s Grammy, which was sitting on the mantle piece along with a few of the kids trophies.

Kris shrugged. “I don’t think we do. I mean, we try to encourage the kids to do their best, but if they don’t win it’s ok. As long as they did their best:”

Sarah nodded, and jotted that down, making Kris feel uncomfortable. He’d calmed down a bit while they went around the house, but his palms were still sweaty. He longed for Adam to be next to him, but knew he had to do this part on his own. It was enough that they could hear the others playing in the living room. 

“Adam obviously gets along with the kids”

Kris nodded immediately. “Yes he does, he’s an amazing father”

“Do you worry about the kids in school? I mean, living with two men who are obviously in a romantic relationship might be tough for them. It might present some unnecessary obstacles for them”

“I suppose it would. I didn’t intentionally wish to place Jamie in this situation, but I couldn’t be with his mother anymore. I thought it would be more unfair to him if I stayed in the unhappy marriage with her.”

Sarah nodded and followed him down the hall, glancing into the kids rooms. They’d tidied and cleaned the house before her visit, but it didn’t look uninhabited, there were signs of life around, like Jamie’s baseball mitt on the hall table, and Adam’s leather jacket on the rack near the door. He couldn’t have handled it if the place had looked like a display home: it had to be lived in. 

In total the evaluation lasted for about three hours, and during that time Kris told Sarah everything, Jamie’s reluctance to visit with his mother, his desire for them to go away on a family holiday together, even the fact that he’d crawled into bed with them the previous night after a nightmare. 

Sarah finally closed her clipboard, smiling as Adam and the kids re-joined them. Kris didn’t miss the way her eyes watched Jamie, who was still holding Adam’s hand. 

“It’s been nice visiting you today, you sure have a nice house” she said to the kids, before shaking Adam and Kris’s hands. 

“Thanks for showing me your home. I’ll be in touch to conduct some future interviews. Have a nice day”

Once she was gone Kris heaved a sigh and turned straight to Adam, who tucked him into his chest. 

“Thank God that’s over” he mumbled, reaching for the kids. He grinned as he felt them hugging his legs, comforted. 

“You did good baby” Adam whispered, holding his family. 

After a moment Jamie spoke up. “Do we have to go back to school?”

Kris shared a glance with Adam. 

“No honey, it’s just us toda


	13. 13

“Oh yeah” Adam said to himself a couple of days later. He was standing in front of his mirror, clad in some pants that looked poured on, admiring his reflection. Where before he’d seen a bloated, fat mess, now he saw a tightened, toned body, curtesy of his runs along the beach, and careful diet. 

“Kris!”

“What? What’s wrong? What’s happened? Are you...? What are you doing?” Kris asked as he came into the bedroom. 

“They fit again” 

Kris sighed. “Of course they do Ad, hey I haven’t seen those in a while”

Adam smirked. “I know, they’ve been hidden because I kept mushrooming all over the place, it was positively nuclear. But now they fit”

Kris chuckled, admiring the curve of Adam’s ass in the tight denim. Damn, those pants were hot. And so was the man in them. 

“We’d better get going if we’re going to make the venue on time” he said after finally tearing his eyes away. They were going to visit their venue again today and make the final payment. 

“Yeah, just gimme a sec” Adam said, slipping on a dark tee and reaching for his boots. He’d had a haircut yesterday, and Kris loved the peacock highlights that had been added to the top. It made him feel a little plain standing next to him, but he’d long ago grown accustomed to Adam’s dress sense. 

Once he was done they headed out, driving through the city to the Stone Manor in Malibu where they would be married in a few weeks. It was warm today, and Kris could just imagine it later in the year, with the air just turning chilly, the garden lights illuminating the ground. 

“Can’t believe we’re getting married here” Adam said, pulling him close as they walked up to the garden. They way they’d envisioned it, included a small white marquee that would protect them from any inclement weather. Their guests would sit in white covered chairs surrounded by the deep green foliage. There were even little fairy lights that would twinkle as the night surrounded them. 

“I can’t wait” Kris said, slipping an arm around Adam’s middle and loosing himself in the vision. It was simple yes, but it was what each of them had wanted. The reception would be held in the restaurant and function center in the building just across the way from the garden.

“Da-dum dum dum” Adam said in Kris’s ear, filling his head with the image of him standing before him, clad in some sexy suit. Which reminded him…

“We still haven’t picked our suits” 

Adam nodded. “I know, but we will. We can hit the shops this afternoon if you want”

“Separately, thank you very much. We can’t see what the other will look like” Kris said. 

Adam whined. “But Kris I like taking you shopping. Your wardrobe needs balancing out. Plaid isn’t the only fabric out there you know”

“I’m aware of that” Kris said dryly, spotting the manager coming toward them. 

“You’re no fun”

***

“What song are we going to have our first dance to?” Kris asked later that day as they drove back through the city. Adam shrugged and tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as he bobbed his head in time to the music.

“What about this one?” he asked, glancing down at the radio. Queen’s ‘You’re my best friend’ was playing and it made Kris feel all sorts of sappy. 

“It’s a great song, but I don’t know” he hedged. The sentiment in the song rang true, Adam was his best friend, but he felt sure there was something better out there. 

“You could always shuffle? Party Rock?” Adam asked, smirking. 

Kris scoffed. “Ha ha. Very funny”

Adam smiled and pulled into a parking lot behind his favourite shops. Kris gave him a quick kiss before heading off in the opposite direction. 

“Remember what I said Kristopher! I don’t want to see any plaid” Adam called as he walked off, heading into his favourite boutique. 

He browsed for a good hour before he decided on trying something on, grabbing a few different colours just to see what they looked like. The white suit jacket made him feel like a marshmallow, and he hated the cut of the slate grey one, which left a smart black one. He slipped into it, stretching and moving around, admiring the way the material looked and felt. 

It was only plain, but he didn’t want anything too fussy. He’d spice it up with some accessories on the day. It was a little short in the leg, which was nothing unusual for someone his height, but that could be altered. 

“Excuse me? Can this be let out at all? It’s just a bit short,” he said to the attendant, who was watching him. 

“Yes, it’s got a short hem that can be let out. We offer that service here”

Adam turned in front of the mirror again, before finally making up his mind, choosing to come back another day. At least he knew this was here. Nodding politely to the attendant, he hung it back on the rack and headed onto the warm afternoon sun, spotting Kris coming back 

“Any luck?” he asked, sliding his hand into Kris’s. Kris winked. 

“Maybe, but you’re not allowed to see Mister”

Adam shook his head. “You suck”

Kris rolled his eyes, but slid his hand into Adam’s back pocket, moulding his fingers around the curve of his ass. 

“Speaking of, I believe I owe you a blowjob”

Adam grinned. “Yes you do. Now take me home”

***

After they’d fooled around for a while, Kris decided to make a start on the custody forms, setting himself up on the desk in their room while Adam lounged on the bed, refusing to do any housework.

“I’m on holiday,” he said stubbornly, lying flat on his back. 

“You’ll regret it later when you trip over something”

“You do it then”

Kris stuck his tongue out and turned back to the questions, trying not to be offended that they wanted to know how many times he engaged in sex over the course of a week. 

“Why would they want to know this?” he wondered aloud. 

“They probably want to know if the kids can ever hear it to see if they’re ‘damaged’ by it. I was certainly damaged after hearing my folks getting busy”

Kris made a face. “Yeah, wrong on so many levels”

“You don’t think they can do you? Hear us I mean” Adam rolled onto his stomach, bare feet swaying in the air. 

Kris shook his head. “No I don’t think so”

Adam hummed and rested his chin on his arms, looking deliberately innocent. Kris tried to ignore the hardening in his jeans at seeing Adam’s sex-ruffled appearance. These forms really needed to be completed. 

“Kris?”

He shook his head, knowing if he slept with Adam now he wouldn’t get anything else done. He had a gig later that night as well as long shifts the next few days at the shop, so this needed to get done. Now. 

“Kris?”

“No. I really have to get these done”

Adam stood up in a rush and Kris could feel his irritation. 

“Fine” he grumped, going into the other room. Kris heard him flick the stereo on, but was pleased when the music didn’t reach an obnoxious level. He continued filling out the forms until Adam poked his head back in the door. 

“Going to pick up the kids. Dinner’s in the oven”

“Ok” he said, keeping his eyes down. Adam sighed and clicked his fingernails on the door before leaving, shutting the front door quietly behind him. 

Kris kept working until the sun dipped below the horizon and the shadows of the trees grew long. Finally he felt that he’d made a decent enough dent in the paperwork to leave it alone for the night. He didn’t realise how late it was until he got to the kitchen, glancing at the clock on the wall above the oven. It was almost five. Adam and the kids should have been back long ago. 

Frowning, he tried not to worry, his heart seizing painfully in his chest when he heard a car door slam. Two seconds later the kids came tearing inside, calling out quick hello’s and dropping their school bags in the corridor. After greeting them Kris wandered out to where Adam was, finding him still leaning against the car door. He looked a bit pale and ashen. 

“Hey,” Kris said, reaching for his hand, “you ok?”

Adam nodded, but Kris was surprised to see a sheen of tears in his eyes. 

“Hey” he said smoothly, pulling Adam to him. Adam didn’t say anything, just rested his head on Kris’s shoulder. 

“What happened? How come you’re so late?”

Adam sniffed and pulled away, brushing his eyes. “There was an accident on the way home. A head on, we had to give a statement to the Police”

Kris hugged him again: one arm around his middle while the other went to the back of his head, comforting. 

“They crashed right in front of us, saw the whole thing”

“Oh babe, it’s ok, come inside” Kris whispered, leading Adam into the house. He knew seeing something like that would have brought up the memories of his own car accident, where he’d lost his first love. 

Adam sat down at the kitchen table, not upset now but still visibly shaken. Kris placed a cup of strong tea in front of him and sat down. 

“I’m sorry, it was just scary,” Adam admitted after a moment. Kris tsked and reached for his hand, bring it to his lips. 

“It’s ok. Why don’t we go sit for a bit. Are the kids ok?” Kris asked, leading Adam over to the sofa. Adam kicked off his shoes and curled up beside Kris, nodding. 

“Yeah, they didn’t seem to notice much. I don’t think they saw it at all”

Kris kissed his temple, holding him close. “That’s a relief”

Adam hummed and gave Kris a squeeze. “I’m ok, you know”

Kris nodded. “I know. I just like making sure”


	14. 14

Adam smoothed his hands over his blazer, trying to ignore the nerves in his stomach. He was back in the city waiting to complete his interview with Sarah the evaluator. He’d come alone, the kids were at school and Kris was working. From the small amount of research he’d done a few nights ago he had a vague idea of what to expect, but that didn’t stop his heart stuttering when Sarah came out to meet him. 

“Hello Mr Lambert. Come with me” she said, leading him to hr office down the hall. 

He sat across from the desk and tried not to throw up. Kris would surely be disappointed if he mucked this up somehow. 

Sarah sat down and pulled a pile of intimidating forms in front of her. 

“So judging from the Grammy I saw in your living room last week, you’re a singer?” she began. 

Adam nodded. “Yes I am”

“You must be very successful to have won that award”

Adam nodded again, not really knowing how to answer. He didn’t exactly want to big-note himself for the entire interview, but maybe she was heading somewhere with these questions. 

“Does your job take you away from home much?”

Ah, so there it was. Adam nodded. “It can”

“How often are you not at home?”

Adam shifted. “I usually spend the day in LA either recording or doing other business. My agent is based there as is my publicist. I, um, sometimes I have to make various appearances, all of which take place there”

“Who looks after the children while you’re out of town?”

“My mother when she’s not busy, I also have a sitter who comes to the house if I’m not there. I’m usually home in time to collect the kids from school and make dinner, but if I’m not I can rely on my parents. Of course now with Kris, it’s um, a bit easier”

“The kids don’t mind you being away?”

“Sometimes they do. They know it’s my job though, they’re pretty well adjusted”

“Does the media ever affect them?”

Adam shrugged. “I try not to let it. I’m very protective when they’re in public, I try to shield them as much as possible from that side of things”

“Do you think your celebrity status has affected Kris and Jamie at all?”

“I’m not sure. For the most part we continue with our daily lives, we take the kids to school, we pick them up. Occasionally we have to be aware of the press attention when we’re somewhere, but we like not to expose the kids to it. Jamie seems unaffected, as does Kris”

On and on the questions were thrown at him, ranging from how they parented the kids, to Adam’s job and the sort of environment the kids lived in every day. It seemed nothing was out of bounds, even the fact that Adam wore make-up on an almost daily basis. He was a bit perturbed at that though, and insisted it was part of his job. 

Finally, three hours after they’d started Sarah announced they were done.

“As you know I’ll be interviewing Kris and Katy at some stage, possibly later this week. I’ll be in touch”

Adam shook her hand and headed out of the building, mind still mulling over everything they’d spoken about. He didn’t exactly see how it was any of her business to know some of what he’d told her. It made him feel wrong somehow, to share the details of his life with a complete stranger. 

Trying to ignore the niggling feeling in his stomach, he headed back to the car, not noticing the sneaky paparazzo that had been staked out in a service entry. So far they’d kept this from reaching the press, and Adam intended to keep it that way. 

“Adam! Adam! Hey man having some legal trouble? Kissed another guy you shouldn’t have?”

Adam plastered a smile on his face, ignoring the reference to his infamous AMA performance. The guy danced in front of him again, camera flashing. 

“So what’s going on huh?”

“None of your business dude” Adam said, reaching for his keys. 

“Oh come on, just give me something here, you’ve been pretty quiet lately”

Adam shook his head, chuckling. “I’m keeping busy”

Once he was in the car he waved at the guy before backing out and heading home, wondering what Kris was up to. He knew he’d want to hear everything about the interview he’d just had, and hopefully he could give him some reassurance that it would be ok.

***

“So she asked you about your job yeah?” Kris asked later on. Dinner was done and dusted and the kids were now in the process of going to bed. He could hear Evan brushing his teeth, Jamie fussing with something in his room, and thee ever-present scratching as Anna wrote in her journal.

Adam nodded. “Yeah she asked me all sorts of questions. She kept asking me why I felt it was necessary to wear make-up. I got the feeling she was trying to insinuate something about me”

Kris frowned. “That’s not very ethical. She’s supposed to be completely unbiased, a neutral third party”

Adam shrugged and picked up another brochure. He was looking through various caterers, thinking about what food they’d want for the wedding. 

“I know, but I think I set her right. There was some nosy camera guy there too, but I didn’t give him anything. He knew it was a lawyer’s office though, so just let them assume it’s some other scandal I’ve gotten myself into”

Kris wriggled closer, putting his arm around Adam. “You shouldn’t have to do that. I don’t like the thought of them assuming something about you. They did it enough in the past”

Adam pecked his cheek. “It’s ok honey, I’m sure nothing’s going to come of it”

Kris humphed and looked over to see Jamie in the doorway. 

“Can you come read to me Papa?”

Adam set aside his brochures. “Sure buddy, go and pick one out”

Jamie grinned and went off, feet slapping the wooden floors. Kris stood up, yawning. 

“You done out here?”

“Yeah”

“Ok, I’ll see you in the bedroom”

Adam nodded and headed off to the kids room, taking his usual spot squished on the small bed between them, doing his best to make the story as interesting as possible. It wasn’t long before he felt Evan’s head settle on his chest, and Anna’s arm go slack around his waist. 

“Ok loves, come on” he said softly, gently lifting and holding Anna to his chest as he settled the boys in their beds. Jamie gave him a sleepy kiss before he switched off the light. 

“See you in the morning boys”

“Night Papa” they both chorused softly. 

Once he’d tucked Anna in he padded down the hall to the bedroom, heart warming at seeing Kris asleep against the headboard, mouth slightly open, glasses sliding down his nose. He kissed him awake, setting the glasses on the bedside table and curling up beside him. Kris murmured sleepily and cuddled closer, smacking his lips softly while Adam lowered the volume on the small flat-screen that slid up from the panel at the end of the bed. He watched some mindless sitcom for another hour before finally turning off the lights and hunkering down, his mind ever wondering what was coming up for them in the future.

***

“You will be fine. Go on now, otherwise you’ll be late” Adam said to Kris later that week. It was now Kris’s turn to face Sarah’s questions, and he was to say the least, nervous. Adam gave him a quick kiss and a squeeze.

“You’ll be fine love,” he murmured, holding Kris’s face close. 

Kris nodded and swallowed before stepping out the front door. Adam sighed softly as he watched the car head down the road. He was spending the day at home today with Evan, who’d come down with strep throat. He was currently still in bed, and Adam padded down the hall to check on him. 

“It hurts Papa” Evan whined, sounding a bit teary. 

“I know honey, try not to talk ok? You want to come sit on the lounge for a bit?”

Evan nodded and Adam wrapped him in a blanket before settling him on the lounge in the living room, setting up a movie for him to watch quietly. He checked his temperature again and went to grab more of the medication the Doctor had prescribed. 

“I know it tastes bad, but it’ll make you feel better I promise” he said when Evan made a face at the syrup. He swallowed it down though and coughed once, before snuggling close. Adam smiled and held him, used to just how sooky he got when he was sick. Idly his fingers played through Evan’s strawberry-blond hair, only half watching the movie. 

Once Evan had fallen asleep Adam tucked the blanket around him before busying himself with the housework, knowing Kris hadn’t had much of a chance to get any done. They’d both been busy filling out the forms from the lawyer’s office, and Adam had to admit, he’d be glad when this was over so he could have his man again, without any distractions. He knew he shouldn’t be pushing things, but he really wanted some time alone with Kris, away from the kids, away from work, away from everything, just to reconnect. He supposed it would have to wait. 

It was late in the afternoon when Kris came home, and Adam was just helping Anna with her homework. He wasn’t exactly sure he knew how to do algebra very well, but he supposed it would have to do. Jamie was offering his input as well, head buried in his new book. 

“How’d it go?” he asked, stepping into the hallway. Kris sighed and dropped his keys on the table. 

"Ok, I guess. She made me feel like a bad parent,” Kris mumbled, pulling Adam close. He hummed when Adam wrapped his arms around him. 

“You’re no such thing,” Adam whispered. 

Kris made some indistinct noise and followed Adam to the living room. Evan peered at him through the nest of blankets he’d made on the lounge. 

“Feeling any better honey?” Kris asked, kissing his forehead and pulling him in for a hug. Evan scowled. 

“It still hurts”

“Well that’s no good is it? You’ll have to keep taking your medicine”

“It’s yucky” Evan said, staring daggers at the bottle of syrup on the counter. Adam chuckled and went back to the dinner, stirring the pot of Bolognaise sauce. 

“So what do we do now?” he asked as Kris came to stand at the counter with him. Kris ran a hand through his hair and reached for a beer. 

“She said she’s interviewing Katy tomorrow and that it’s going to take her a couple of days to compile her report. Oh she said I didn’t need to have a monitored play session with Jamie either, which is good. We’ve only got till next week to sort out this mess, our court date is on Wednesday”

Adam rubbed his shoulder. “It’ll be ok. Victoria said the majority of the work is all on Sarah now. We’ve completed our forms, had our interviews and now all we need to do is wait for her to complete her report”

A weary smile crossed Kris’s face as he realised that this was nearly over for them. Then finally things would all be perfect, and they could focus on their wedding. 

“Can’t wait,” he said softly, ignoring Anna’s gagging face when he leant over to give Adam a soft kiss. 

“Ew, get a room” the kids chorused, their eyes still on whatever they’d been focussed on. 

“Oh shush” Adam laughed, cheeks pink. While they kept their hands off each other in front of the kids, they weren’t going to be complete robots. A little kissing wasn’t going to hurt them. 

“Kissing is gross” Evan grumbled. 

Adam laughed and swooped down to hug him. 

“Aww sweetie, you won’t think that forever”


	15. 15

The sun shone bright and strong the day of the custody hearing, beams slanting down onto Kris’s face, waking the sleeping man. He rolled over, starting awake when he saw the numbers on the digital clock on Adam’s side of the bed. 6:45am. They had to be in Court at 9am. 

He knew Adam’s alarm wouldn’t go off until 7, so he tried to go back to sleep, shutting his eyes against the warm light filtering in through the blinds. But it was useless. Once he was awake, he tended to stay awake. Beside him Adam slept on, sprawled out on his stomach, taking up much of the bed space. 

Kris sighed, feeling as though he had something to make up for. He knew Adam had been working tirelessly to make sure things were running smoothly, he picked up the kids from school, helped them with homework, cooked dinner. He often didn’t make it to bed until late, and their sex life wasn’t exactly flourishing right now. 

Hopefully after today that would all change, they wouldn’t have to worry about ferrying Jamie back and forth, and they could get back to focussing on their wedding, which was in just a few weeks. That was another thing Kris felt slightly bad about, he hadn’t done much in the way of organising. True he’d helped with the catering and food selection, and had done the invites, but he still felt like he could’ve done more. 

He stared at the ceiling, thinking. They still hadn’t picked the song for their first dance, or finalised the music, so maybe he could do that once today was over. There was also something else he’d been thinking of, a special something set aside for the honeymoon. 

Smiling softly to himself he rolled over, tracing a pattern on the freckles on Adam’s exposed back. Yeah, he thought to himself. He’d make it up to him on the honeymoon.

***

Kris fidgeted nervously on the whole drive over, bouncing his leg and staring out the window, paling a bit when they finally arrived. Jamie was along for the ride today, as he was a significant part of today’s events.

Coupled with the evaluator’s report, they would each be asked to give a short testimony, and while Jamie wasn’t old enough to be considered in the proceedings, he would still be there. The other two had gone off to school for the day like normal, despite the fact that things were far from normal. 

“What’s going to happen today?” Jamie asked as they walked up the courtroom steps. Kris heaved a breath, trying to control his fluttering stomach. 

“Well, Sarah is going to hand over her report to the Judge, who’s then going to ask me and your Dad and your Mom to stand up and say some words about how much we want you to come live with us”

Jamie nodded. “Ok”

He was quiet as they made their way to the right room, clutching Kris’s hand as Victoria met them out the front. She went over a few details before they were allowed into the room. Adam gave Kris a quick kiss before he took his seat with Jamie in one of the seats just behind where Kris would be sitting. 

Adam glanced around as the room quietly filled with a few people. He spotted Katy filing in with her lawyers and Sarah, and some other vaguely familiar faces before the Judge came in and they had to stand. Jamie glanced curiously around him as they listened to what was said, and Adam hoped this didn’t have any adverse effects on the little boy. 

He didn’t exactly know how he made it through the hearing, but he did remember the quiet conviction in Kris’s voice when he spoke about his son, about how much it would mean to have him living permanently with them, about how much he only wanted what was best. Adam felt his chest puff out a bit at how immensely proud he was of Kris in that moment. 

Katy’s words were of a similar nature, and Adam felt momentarily bad that they were putting her through this, his thoughts echoed Kris’s when he thought of how unfair this all was. But like they’d discussed, Katy had a different man every night, worked long hours and simply wasn’t providing a satisfactory environment for raising a child. 

When it came time for him to talk he kept it simple, echoing Kris’s words about how much it would mean to them to have Jamie with them. As he spoke he glanced over to the boy, who looked so much like his father that it was uncanny. Adam had long ago accepted him into the family, this was naturally the only step left. 

The whole hearing didn’t seem to take as long as he’d thought it would, after they’d spoken Sarah stepped forward and presented her point of view of the home evaluations, while handing her report over to the judge. Adam had no real idea of how it had gone, but he couldn’t ignore the hopeful feeling in his chest as they stepped from the courthouse into the warm afternoon sun. 

“Now what happens Dad?” Jamie asked, walking between them. 

“Now we wait for the Judge’s decision, he’ll read the report Sarah gave to him and consider all the things we said today and then he’ll tell us whether you get to be with us or your Mom”

“It’ll be ok” Adam reassured once they reached the car. 

“When does he tell us?”

“Well, we’ll get a letter in the next couple of days that will tell us when the Judge has made his decision. Then we’ll come back here”

Jamie nodded and bit his lip. “What if he says I have to live with Mom? I don’t want to live with her, its boring and no fun”

Kris tsked. “It’s going to be fine”

***

Five days later, (which was far too short in Kris’s opinion), Victoria phoned to let them know that the Judge had made his decision. Kris just about fainted when he got the call, so much so that Adam had to help him to the nearest chair.

“Put your head between your knees”

“Oh God I’m going to be sick”

Adam rubbed his back. “No you’re not, just give it a second”

“When is it again?” Kris asked, head down. 

“We have to be at the courthouse again on Friday”

“That’s in two days time. What are we going to do for two whole days?”

“We’re not going to do anything different. I’m going to go down and file our paperwork for the wedding tomorrow, we’re going to finalise the music we want, pay the final deposit on the flowers, take the kids to school, pick them up. It’s not going to be any different from any other day”

Kris nodded and finally raised his face. “How do you do that?”

“What?”

“Know exactly what to say to make me feel better?”

Adam grinned and pecked his cheek. 

“I just do. Now come and help me with this music”

Kris shook his head and followed Adam to the living room, where numerous papers were lining the table. As was usual, Adam had obviously gone a bit overboard with the music selection. 

“Holy crap” Kris mumbled, flopping down onto a chair. 

“What?” Adam asked, beginning to examine the piles of CD’s in front of him. 

Kris just shook his head and pulled a stack toward him. 

“No! That’s the country pile, we don’t want any of that at the wedding”

“Don’t we? I like country music”

Adam scowled, but allowed Kris to peruse the CD’s. He pursed his lips as he looked through the music, not really finding much. Of course there was the usual country fare, Tim McGraw, Brad Paisely and the like. It definitely wasn’t something Adam was into, and he didn’t want him unhappy with the music. 

“What have you picked?”

Adam slid a sheet of paper over to him, filled with the usual list of bobby dance music. Kris groaned internally. 

“There’s a few slow ones in there I promise”

“I don’t exactly consider Beyonce slow”

“Fine,” Adam said, reaching for another stack and sliding it toward Kris. 

“Hey! These are all my favourites! How come they’re here?”

Adam chewed his lip. “I hid them, I’m sorry”

“Baby I wasn’t going to demand much, just my favourites”

“I know. Go ahead, just not that one song”

Kris laughed, knowing the one Adam meant. He had to admit, despite the cheesiness of the lyrics, it was one of his favourite songs. 

“Aww baby, you love that ‘barbeque stain on my white t-shirt’” Kris sang, laughing again as Adam raced from the room. 

“Stop it! My ears! Ahhh” Adam shrieked as Kris tackled him. They engaged in a good old fashioned tickle war before finally giving up, panting and giggling like two school boys. 

“I missed you” Kris said, running a fingertip along Adam’s eyebrow. 

Adam smiled. “I missed you too”

“Love you”

Adam kissed him. “Love you too”


	16. 16

“All rise”

Three days later they were back at the courthouse, ready to hear the Judge’s decision. Adam stood with Jamie, behind where Kris was with Victoria, feeling Jamie squeeze his fingers. 

As he listened to the Judge’s droning voice he had to admit that a lot of the legal jargon went completely over his head, but he didn’t miss it when the judge announced that he felt Katy was unfit to properly care for her child. 

Unable to help himself he glanced over at Katy, unsure how he felt about her. She looked tense, and Adam thought he could see sadness written into her features. A pang of something similar went through him at the thought that she may never get to live with Jamie again, but he pushed it aside. He didn’t feel right judging her parenting skills, but he trusted Kris’s judgement. 

Finally, after what seemed an age of listening to that nasal voice droning on and on, they got the verdict. The room fell silent, and Adam could see steel laced into Kris’s shoulders. 

“It is therefore my ruling that full physical custody be awarded to Mr Kristopher Allen. I also rule that legal custody will continue to be shared between Mr Allen and Ms Walker. This session is adjourned”

It wasn’t dramatic after that: the room remained quiet as people started filing away. Jamie glanced up as Kris came over, Victoria in his wake. 

“What did all that mean Dad?”

Kris knelt down and Adam didn’t miss the fact that his eyes were slightly glassy. 

“That means you get to stay with us honey”

“All the time?”

Kris nodded. “All the time”

***

After the hearing they didn’t know what to do with themselves. Everyone was pretty quiet as they milled around the front of the building, giving Katy a moment to say goodbye to her son. The hardest part, Adam thought, was that Jamie didn’t seem too cut up about it.

Once he’d said his goodbyes he bounded back to them, grabbing each of their hands. 

“We can go home now, but I have to get some stuff from Mom’s later on”

“Well, since it’s kind of a special day, you can decide what we have for dinner” Kris said as they walked back to the car. 

Jamie grinned. “I want us to have fish and chips on the beach!”

Adam grinned. “Sounds perfect”

***

As they’d promised Jamie, once the other kids had finished school they all changed into casual clothes and headed down to the beach. To the kid’s immense delight, they’d discovered they had a pupil free day at school the following day, so they were able to spend a lot of time playing in the sand.

At twilight Adam drove up to the small take-out shop up the road and picked up their dinner, returning to find Kris had set up a nice little picnic. He set the paper-wrapped food down in the centre of the rug and sat down, watching the kids running in the sand. 

“I’m glad this is over now,” Kris said, stretching out beside Adam. 

Adam ran a hand through Kris’s hair. “Me too”

Kris sat up. “It’s only two weeks until our wedding”

Adam grinned and kissed him. “I know. Excited?”

Kris hummed, “Do you even have to ask?”

“Dad! Papa! Is that dinner?” 

“Yeah, come and get it”

“Oh wow, you got the good stuff,” Evan said as Kris unwrapped the food. True it was a bit fatty and there weren’t any vegetables to see, but it was what Jamie wanted. 

“Of course I did, this isn’t amateur hour” Adam said, blowing on a chip. 

It was almost dark by the time they made it home, and Adam sent the kids straight to the bathroom to wash all the sand off. It was a balmy night and he opened the French doors leading out to the deck at the back of the house, letting the warm sea breeze spread through the house. 

“What are you doing out here?” Kris asked, coming to stand with him. 

“Nothing”

Kris sighed, slipping his arm around Adam’s middle. He could faintly smell the salt water on his skin, but mostly he could just smell Adam, the soothing, grounding scent that always made him feel at home. 

“Thank-you” he whispered, pressing a kiss to the freckles on Adam’s arm. He wished he could be more eloquent in saying exactly why he was thanking Adam, but he wasn’t. Those two simple words expressed everything that had been done for him in the past few months. 

Adam pulled him close, resting his chin on the top of Kris head – which was the perfect height for doing just that. The sea breeze ruffled the chestnut strands and Adam inhaled a deep, cleansing breath, tightening his arms around the smaller man. He’d always liked the way they’d fit together, the space near his collarbone was Kris-sized, his own personal ‘nook’. 

“Come on, we better make sure they kids haven’t flooded the bathroom” Adam whispered after a moment of calm silence. 

“Just a second” Kris said, still glancing out at the ocean beyond the fence. The torches in the small landscaped yard flickered as the gusty breeze whirled around them, and Kris watched lightening flash on the horizon, feeling the electricity in the air. There was a storm brewing out there, but he felt sure it would pass. 

After all, all storms did.


	17. 17

Life for the small family settled into a firmer routine after the custody hearing. A couple of days after it, Kris drove out to Katy’s place with Jamie and collected any of his belongings that remained there, before heading back to the house. Since it was only a week till the wedding Kris’s family had flown in from Arkansas, staying in a small hotel, much to Kris’s disgust. 

“I don’t see why we should be hanging around getting underfoot. You boys have enough to worry about. We’ll be fine dear”

“But Mama it wouldn’t be a problem, you know we have enough space at home, and it would save time, you wouldn’t be ferrying back and forth”

Kim shook her head as she stepped inside, mouth opening when she took in the luxurious space. Kris had forgotten that his parents had never seen Adam’s house. He didn’t really think about the luxury he lived in every day, to him it was just home. 

“Good Lord Kristopher, this house is beautiful” Kim said, eyes wide. 

“Is that my future mother in law?” Adam called, coming down the hall. 

Kim laughed. “Hi honey! It’s so good to see you! Where are those grand kids of mine?”

“In the living room. Where’s Neil?” Adam asked, swooping down to kiss her cheek.

“Oh he’s at the car, he’s coming. Kids? Nana’s here” Kim called, heading off to the living room. 

“Dad? Whatcha doing?” Kris asked, wandering out to see his father leaning against Adam’s car. 

“Just admiring the view son. This here’s a veritable palace Adam”

Adam had the grace to blush. “Thanks Neil. Make yourself at home while you’re here. Mi casa su casa”

Neil laughed and pulled him into a back-slapping hug before turning to his son. While they caught up Adam took it upon himself to grab the bags and took them into the house before anyone could complain.

***

“You are far too sneaky Mister” Kim said later that evening. They were all gathered around the large dining table, sharing a meal. Leila and Eber had driven over and the house was loud with merriment.

Adam laughed as he spooned some mashed potatoes onto Evan’s plate. 

“Well we couldn’t have you staying at a hotel. We should all be together” he said, referring to his earlier decision. He’d sneakily cancelled the Allen’s hotel, and set up the guest room for them. 

Kim rolled her eyes in mock annoyance and turned to Leila, engaging her immediately into a conversation about the wedding venue. Once all the food had been dished out they tucked in, the sounds of clinking silverware the only noise. Kris leaned over about halfway through the meal. 

“We’ve got enough room for Danny and Sarah and Lucy yeah?”

Adam nodded. “Of course we do. Your parents have the blue guest room on the downstairs level, Daniel and Sarah can have the upstairs guest room. Lucy can have the trundle bed in Anna’s room, or we can drag the futon up from the rumpus room. There’s plenty of room”

Kris grinned and gave him a kiss, ignoring the usual response from the kids. 

“So tell me Kris where are you going for your honeymoon again?” Kim asked, sipping her wine. 

“Well, we’re going to Europe, and then Bora Bora”

“Oh, sounds wonderful. We won’t recognise you when you come back”

“I want to go to Boring Boring” Evan piped up. 

Adam laughed so hard he choked on his drink, Kris patting his back while he tried to get a hold of himself. 

“You wouldn’t want to come with us honey” Kris said in between chuckles while Adam coughed and spluttered beside him. 

“Why not?” Evan asked innocently. 

Adam shook his head, still coughing. Kris whacked his back hard before turning back to Evan, who looked as though butter wouldn’t melt in his mouth. 

“Trust me honey, you wouldn’t want to go with us” Kris said, looking to his parents for help. Kim shrugged and focussed on her food. 

Evan glanced around. “Your face is all red Papa”

Adam, finally recovered from his coughing fit, nodded. “Yes I know”

“Is that cause you two are going to kiss all the time when you’re there?”

“You betcha, lots of kissing. Eat your dinner now” Adam said, effectively ending that little conversation. 

After they’d eaten the kids all ran off, leaving the adults alone, where the conversation turned to their buck’s night. 

“I don’t think I'll have one” Adam said, picking up the now empty wine bottle. He knew it was a tradition of sorts, but he didn’t feel like he wanted one. He’d had one when he married Brad, but he just felt vastly different now. 

“Really? How come?” Neil asked, swirling the last of his red wine in his glass. 

Adam shrugged. “I don’t know really, I just don’t particularly want one. It’s supposed to celebrate your last night of being single, but being single has always made me unhappy”

Kris ran a hand over his shoulder, playing with the hair at his nape. Saying Adam had been unhappy when he was single was an understatement. He knew he’d only been floating along, existing without enjoying life. 

Neil hummed, and it was obvious he was thinking about Adam’s accident two years ago. He and Kim had both been shocked when they’d been told what had happened, but Adam felt it was necessary if they were going to be a family. 

“How bout you Kris?”

“I don’t know. Dan probably wants to take me out to get wasted, but I don’t have too many other friends here. Most of them are back home”

“They’re coming for the wedding though?” Kim asked. She hated the thought of him being lonely. 

Kris nodded. “Oh yeah, Cale and Charlie are. A couple of other people I asked said no, but most of them are. They’re coming in tomorrow”

“Why don’t you go out then? Might be a nice way for you to catch up with some people”

Kris shrugged. “I don’t know”

Adam sat up. “You should baby, you haven’t seen your friends in a while. I can keep myself occupied for one night”

Kris nudged his shoulder. “Why don’t you catch up with your girls? Danielle? Allian? Carmit? If I do something, you should to”

“It doesn’t have to be a big thing, just something to start off the festivities. I want you to do it” Kim announced. 

“I guess I can catch up with the girls, I haven’t seen Lee or a couple of other people for a while. Yeah, maybe I will” Adam mused. 

Kris kissed his cheek. “Good. I’ll check in with the guys, see whether they’re up to a drink”

“I’ll call the girls tomorrow”

***

To Kim’s delight, Kris managed to get a hold of a couple of his friends and organised a night out for them. They were heading to one of the local bars. Adam got a hold of his girlfriends and organised something for them all. Kim agreed to watch the kids for a night, setting up a few games and the DVD player.

“Are you sure? I can always call Mom to come get them,” Adam asked, just as he was about to leave. He adjusted his singlet, fiddling with the chain around his neck. Kim’s eyes had widened a bit upon seeing him all dolled up, but she had to admit, even though it was strange seeing a man in full eyeliner: it suited him. 

“I’m positive, now get going. We’ll be fine”

Adam slipped into his boots, (a new purchase), and after a last check in the hall mirror, he left the house. Kris came down a moment later, and Kim wasn’t surprised to see his lips were a bit swollen. She shook her head. 

“What Mama?”

“Nothing”

Kris slipped into his converse, and Kim marvelled again at how two people as different as Adam and Kris could share as love as deep as theirs obviously was. Kris grabbed a light jacket and kissed her cheek. 

“I’ll be back later. Night Mama”

“Be safe honey”

***

It was well-after 1am by the time Adam made it home: weaving slightly up the drive after the taxi had dropped him off. Allisan had once again put on a good show, they’d laughed and cried and caught up over Carmit’s famous Margarita’s. It felt good to catch up with the girls again, and he wondered how Kris’s night had gone.

Blinking blearily he stumbled up the stairs to his room, squinting in the dim lighting. The ensuite light was on and he could hear the shower running. Grinning, Adam peeled off his clothes and stepped into the warm room. 

“Krisss” he sang, wobbling a bit as he slid open the door. 

Kris grinned and pulled him in, slightly drunk himself. 

“Heyy babay” he purred, grabbing Adam’s hips. 

Adam hummed and kissed him sloppily, licking a way into Kris’s warm mouth, the hot water making everything slippery. Kris moaned when he felt Adam’s hand encircle his length, pumping him and flicking his tongue into his mouth at the same time. 

“Oh yea haw” Kris mumbled, his drawl more pronounced in his inebriation. Adam pushed him against the tiled wall, bracing his hands on either side of his head as he moved against him. Kris was stupidly hot like this, eyes closed, mouth hanging open. His hands rested on Adam’s shoulders as he wriggled against him. 

“God damn…baby…get…inside…”

Adam grinned and spun him around, lifting him up and impaling him in one quick thrust. Kris cried out and started moving immediately, pressing his hands against the wall as Adam fucked him from behind. 

“Adam…uh…uh..I need…” Kris cried, throwing his head back as Adam’s hand pumped him again, milking his cock for everything it was worth as pearly cum painted the wall. Adam’s shout and final shudder followed moments later, after a few more frenzied thrusts. 

“I can’t move” Kris mumbled after a moment. He groaned softly when Adam picked him up and carried him to the bed. It had been a while since they’d shared a good fuck, and he relished the boneless, limp feeling spreading through him as Adam snuggled close. They’d probably been a bit loud, and his ass was starting to hurt a bit, but he didn’t care. All he really wanted to care about was the feel of Adam’s soft lips s he kissed him to sleep.


	18. 18

Kimberly and Neil Allen, together with Leila and Eber Lambert cordially invite you to celebrate the union of – 

Kristopher Allen  
To  
Adam Lambert

At the Stone Manor in Malibu CA at 2pm on the 7th of July, with the reception to follow.

Leila stared at the invite in her slightly trembling hand, overwhelmed that this day was finally here. Oh she’d known it would eventuate, she had no doubt of that, but to finally be here, in the small room in the Manor where her son was to be married, felt like a massive accomplishment.

Brushing away a tear she glanced out over the grounds, seeing the chairs set up in front of the wrought-iron archway, the aisle. Everything looked beautiful, there were purple freesia’s and white roses twined into the archway, set off perfectly by the deep green foliage. It was a lovely clear day with a hint of winter in the air and no rain to speak of. It was perfect.

“Mom?” 

Leila turned to see Adam standing beside her, clad in his suit. He was holding out his tie, and she smiled softly as she fitted it around his neck, securing the purple rose to his lapel. He added a tie-pin that looked like a sword as well as a couple of rings, but nothing too flashy. 

He spent a moment staring at himself in the mirror before the sound of his mother’s tears made him turn. Leila did her best to hide them, but Adam had always known when she was upset. 

“Mom don’t cry,” he said, hugging her. She sniffed and dabbed at her eyes, not wanting to ruin her make-up. She dressed rather simply today, in a buttery yellow dress that made her dark hair shine and her tanned skin luminous. 

“You look so handsome” she said, chuckling. Adam smiled, a little teary himself. 

“It’s not too much?” he asked softly, turning in front of the mirror. 

Leila shook her head, resting her hands on his tall shoulders. It wasn’t too much, none of it, not the tie-pin, not the eyeliner or the rings on his fingers, or even the peacock highlights in his hair. It was him: and he was her boy, and she loved him. 

“It’s perfect”

***

Across the way, in another room in the Manor, another Mother was sharing a few quiet moments with her son. Kim adjusted her son’s jacket, staring at his reflection in the mirror. Kris’s suit was dark with a faint pinstripe running through it, and his hair was the usual style, but Kim was sure she could see something else in him, something that shone in his gaze and made him look like a whole other person.

Kris fiddled with his hair, chewing his bottom lip as he adjusted his appearance. Kim did her best not to choke up. 

“Don’t cry Mama, you’ll ruin your face” he joked, but Kim saw the slightly glassy look to his eyes. 

“I’m just happy dear, I wasn’t sure this day would ever come again”

Kris turned from the mirror to hug her. He knew his coming out had been a bit of a shock for his family, and he knew his mother worried he’d never find love again after Katy. But he had, and he was blissfully happy. 

“You don’t have to worry anymore Mama”

Kim nodded, wiping her eyes. “I know baby”

***

At 2pm, the guests all took their seats in the garden, the ocean in the distance adding a salty tang to the cool air. A small band played softly in the background as they all sat down, admiring the elegant surroundings and waiting for the guests of honour.

Suddenly a faint clinking could be heard, and Leila smiled when she saw everyone clinking their glasses, a way to signify that the ceremony was about to begin. Adam and Kris were standing under the archway with the celebrant, smiling softly at one another. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, we are here today to join these two people, Adam and Kris in marriage…”

Kris had to admit he wasn’t really listening as the celebrant spoke to the gathered crowd. He was looking at the man in front of him. His heart had started racing as soon as he’d seen Adam, which was of course his usual reaction. Even after the time they’d been together, he still lost his breath whenever he saw him, whether he was in rock star leather, or sweat pants. He loved him, every part of him. 

“Do you have the rings?”

He watched as Jamie stepped forward with their two rings on a white satin pillow. He winked at him as he went back to stand with Anna and Evan, who looked perfect in their outfits. Each boy had a purple flower like them, and Anna had a purple sash with a freesia twisted into her hair. 

“And now the vows. Adam and Kris have decided on traditional vows, with a few adjustments”

Adam took a breath, hardly breathing as he spoke the words that joined them, adding a few differences to the tradition. He slid the ring onto Kris’s finger, blinking away a few tears as his voice wobbled. He tried to control himself as Kris did the same, but a tear escaped and fell onto their joined hands as he listened to the hushed words. 

It was silent after that, and the celebrant glanced up, smiling at everyone. 

“I now pronounce you married. You may kiss”

Adam stepped closer, bending down a bit so he could kiss Kris properly, smiling when their lips moulded to each other’s. It was a chaste kiss, a sweet kiss that only broke apart when someone cleared their throat. 

They turned as one to tumultuous applause and Kris stole another kiss as they walked down the aisle together, laughing as the crowd cheered and clapped. They slipped away for a quick moment while the others gathered, stealing more kisses. 

“I love you husband,” Adam whispered, holding Kris close. His heart felt full to bursting. 

“Husband…” Kris mused aloud, testing the word on his tongue. It was the second time both of them had been one, but for Kris it felt different. 

“Feels good right?” 

Kris grinned and kissed him, cupping his cheeks. 

“Yeah, it feels right”

***

After the ceremony the party moved seamlessly into the reception, everyone converging on the main room of the Manor house, oo-ing and ahh-ing over the elegant table settings. There were small round vases in the centre of each table filled with delicate purple and white roses. The wrought iron chairs set off the ivory tablecloths beautifully, and the warm lighting inside made everything glow.

“Oh wow” Kris said, shocked as he caught a glimpse of the room through the glass window. As the guests of honour, they would be introduced to the gathered crowd once everyone inside had taken their seats. 

Adam grinned and stole another kiss, unable to keep his hands off his new husband. After a few more lazy kisses they eventually had to stop when the MC came to collect them. 

“You guys all good to go?” he asked, straightening his tie. 

They nodded and waited while he spoke to the crowd. The man was a friend of Neil’s so they hoped he wouldn’t be too embarrassing. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, I now present to you Adam and Kris!”

The room erupted into wild applause as they made their way, hand-in-hand, to their seats at the front table. Everyone was there, all their families and friends, cheering and clapping as they sat down. Eber stood up, tapping his glass to get everyone’s attention. 

“Hi guys, I want to thank you all for coming out here to help us celebrate this special day and i just want to share a few words with you,” he took a breath and glanced at the two of them. 

“I always knew Adam had good taste, expensive, but good. I will always remember when I sent him out to the ice-cream truck with a twenty- dollar note. He came back with one ice cream, complete with chocolate sauce and sprinkles, and I received no change back. That day pretty much summed it all up for us really, and Kris, I’m sure you’re already used to Adam’s little quirks, so you’ll have no problem accepting my boy’s expensive taste. You’re a fine young man Kris, and we’re proud to have you and Jamie in the family. Congratulations”

Adam’s cheeks were red by this point, but he shot a smile at his Dad and watched while Neil stood up. 

“Well, I’m not nearly as eloquent as Eber here, but I do have to thank everyone for accepting us all into the family so easily. Living in Arkansas, we worry about Kris and Jamie out here in the big city, but we know you guys will look after them, especially you Adam. You’ve been such a support to our son, and it’s hard to imagine you not in our lives now. So welcome to our family guys, and thank-you for welcoming us into yours. To Adam and Kris”

He toasted them, raising his glass into the air, as did the rest of the group. Adam stood up then, looking down at Kris while he spoke. 

“First I just want to thank everyone for being with us today, it means a lot. Secondly, I want to thank Kris. I can’t really describe how much you mean to me, I didn’t think I’d ever be this happy again, and I want to thank you for putting up with me, and as my Dad mentioned, all my little quirks. Thank-you for loving me”

“I love you” Kris whispered once Adam sat down. They kissed briefly before it was Kris’s turn to speak. 

“Thanks for coming everyone, I um, haven’t really got anything prepared so bear with me. I remember when I first met you Adam, at the boy’s baseball game. I think it’s safe to say I was mesmerised, and I still am. I love you, everything about you, you make me want to be a better man and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you”

Adam’s eyes were glassy at this point, and he buried his face in Kris’s shoulder when he sat down, lost for words. The crowd toasted them again before soft conversation broke out. Adam and Kris were allowed a few more quiet moments, sharing soft kisses and words, lost in their own little world. 

On some hidden cue, the waiters came out and the meal began. They’d chosen relatively simple fare, but not without a touch of elegance and class. Kris went with the herb-encrusted steak with roast vegetables, while Adam had the blackened salmon. Kris had to help the kids with their food before he tucked into his own, sharing secret glances with Adam the whole time. 

People came by with their congratulations during the whole meal, but both boys were polite and gracious to everyone, some of whom had travelled a long way to be with them. Once the meal was finished the mingling began. Kris was enveloped immediately into a group of his old high school buddies, while Adam was swept away by Danielle. 

Eventually they found their way back to one another for their first dance as a married couple, the floor emptied and the song they’d chosen began playing, the soft music echoing around the room. Nothing else mattered for them in that moment, all Kris cared about was the feel of Adam’s arm around him, their hands joined on Adam’s chest as they swayed softly. 

“They’re clinking” Adam whispered, eyes sparkling in the dim light. 

“I think that means they want us to kiss” Kris whispered back, standing on tiptoe to capture Adam’s lips. 

The room was quiet when their song ended, but the MC immediately started another one, a bobby dance number that had everyone on the floor. Kim danced over, cutting Kris out of Adam’s embrace. 

“Hope you don’t mind honey, I’m stealing my boy. I’ll be back for you” she said, drawing Kris away. 

“No matter honey, come dance with me for a while” Leila said, grabbing his hand. 

They danced well into the wee hours, sharing slow sappy songs, with more up -tempo beats. Even the kids got involved, dancing in a circle with Kris before being led away by Neil, who took them off to another table for some dessert. 

Eventually they found their way back to one another, ducking away into a dark corner for a quick smooch. 

“Having fun?” Adam asked, looking tired but happy. 

Kris nodded: enjoying the buzz the champagne had given him. “Yeah, but I want to dance more”

Adam took his hand “Come on then”

***

It was well after 3am by the time the party wound down, the kids had long ago fallen asleep and most of the guests had left, leaving a small number of their closest friends to see them off. While they wouldn’t be starting their honeymoon till tomorrow, Kris had promised a special surprise for their first night as a married couple.

The small crowd pelted them with confetti as they left, waving and laughing as they saw the car, which had been decorated in all the traditional wedding fare, complete with tin cans dragging behind that clanged the whole drive, as if to announce their presence. 

“So where are we going?” Adam asked, glancing out the window. His ears were still buzzing from the music, but despite his tiredness, he couldn’t deny the curl of desire that rose in him when he caught sight of Kris. 

“You’ll just have to wait” he said, voice low. He slid closer, a hand resting on Adam’s thigh as they kissed slowly, languidly exploring each other’s mouths. 

Kris’s lips were swollen when the car finally stopped outside the hotel, and he led Adam up the stairs, leaving their small overnight bag with the porter, who followed them up to the suite on the top floor. 

“The honeymoon suite? Kris!” Adam squealed as the door swung open, revealing one of the most luxurious rooms he’d ever seen. 

“All for us”

Adam grinned and pulled him close, pouring his pent-up desire into a kiss that left Kris breathless. Slowly he backed him over to the king-sized bed, and they fell in a tangled heap upon the covers, still attached. 

“God I love you” Adam said, stripping Kris of his shirt and falling upon his chest like a man starved. Kris didn’t have time to respond, the only sound he was capable of making was an incoherent grunt as he slipped Adam’s jacket from his shoulders. 

“I love you, my sexy rockstar” Kris mumbled as he lay back and let Adam undress him, feeling like a Christmas present on Christmas day. Adam moved slow now, almost reverent as his hands brushed over the dips and curves of the body he knew so well. His eyes were wide as he kissed him again, stretching out beside him, head falling back as Kris tossed aside his clothes until they were both nude. 

“Can’t believe this is all mine now” Kris murmured, ghosting a hand along Adam’s body, the broad shoulders, the firm tapered waist, slim hips and that long smooth cock that he loved so much. 

“I’ve always been yours baby. Always” Adam said softly, eyes closing as Kris lowered his mouth to him, head bobbing as he tongued his length, scraping his teeth along the underside, and teasing the spot at the rim that he knew dove Adam mad. 

Sure enough, after only a moment of attention Adam gasped and pulled him up, kissing him sloppily, his hand moulded to Kris’s ass. He could feel Kris’s erection poking his belly, pre-cum making a sweet slickness between them. 

“Inside…” Kris choked out, his voice shaky as he saw the depth of emotion shining in Adam’s gaze. He rolled over and presented himself, moaning loudly when he felt Adam’s tongue on his sensitive entrance. He let Adam rim him for a bit before it became too much. 

“Please”

Adam drew back, and reached for the lube he saw beside the bed, chuckling. Kris was a thorough little bugger. He slicked himself up before pressing Kris to the bed, sliding a wet finger into his depths. He flipped Kris over after a minute, wanting to see his face when he thrust into him. 

“Oh…hurry up” Kris groaned breathlessly, throwing his legs around Adam’s waist and hooking them there, anchoring him. Adam reached for his hands and pushed into him in one quick movement, finding a slow rocking rhythm that made Kris’s eyes roll. The room was silent as they made love, the only sound their panting breaths and the wet slide of their bodies. It felt somehow spiritual, this union, different from the many other times they’d made love. 

Kris was quiet when he climaxed, his mouth open in a perfect O, his body going limp as Adam found his release moments later, coming in a scalding rush inside his husband. He fell back onto the sheets, gathering Kris to him, pressing soft kisses to his cheeks, feeling cherished when Kris snuggled closer. 

“I love you”

Kris smiled sleepily and pulled him even closer, tasting himself on Adam’s lips. 

“I love you too”


	19. 19

After their honeymoon, a whirlwind of romantic Paris streets and kissing under the Eiffel Tower mixed with lazing on the pristine white sands of Bora Bora, they came home to their families, the kids all demanding presents and attention, which they gladly gave. 

Adam jumped straight back into his music, planning a national tour for his second album, which turned out to be even more successful than the first. Kris went back to work at both the coffee shop and the club, and to his immense surprise, was lucky enough to catch the attention of a music rep, who wanted him to record an album. 

The kids all flourished, especially Jamie, who’d become a totally different boy when away from his mother’s influence. The boys got back into baseball once the summer came, even recruiting Adam’s help with pitching. Of course his skills hadn’t really improved much, but he still tried. 

A year into their marriage the subject of more children came up, and Kris let slip that he’d always wanted a little girl. So with careful organisation, and enlisting the help of a surrogate they welcomed little Madeline Leila Allen-Lambert to the family. They’d agreed to combine their names not long after the wedding, but would still keep their own last names for events of any kind. 

Maddie was a lovely little baby, with curly ebony hair and bright blue eyes just like her Daddy, and a cute little button nose like her Papa. Everyone was completely in love with her, and she got lots of cuddles and love lavished on her. Both of them hated to leave her, but Leila loved babysitting her new grandchild. 

They spent the Christmas of the first year at Kim and Neal’s house, inviting all the family to celebrate with them. Maddie was a hit here too, and Neal was so taken with her that they found it difficult to get a moment alone. 

After Christmas everything settled down and life resumed as normal, Adam spending his days working and promoting his new record, (which had earned him another Grammy), and Kris working on his new record too. 

Adam came home late one July afternoon to soft music playing, which wasn’t all that unusual, but it was their first wedding anniversary today, which was special. The house was empty but he eventually found Kris waiting for him with a single red rose. 

“Happy anniversary baby” he said softly, clicking play on the stereo. Their song floated through the house, bringing a tear to Adam’s eye. 

“You’re amazing” he whispered, pulling Kris to him. They swayed slowly in the living room, an echo of where they’d been exactly a year ago. His own gift for Kris was hidden in the bedroom, but he’d bring it out later. 

“You know this song is so true for me. My heart sill beats fast when I hear your voice” Kris said. 

Adam smiled and kissed him. “And this feels like it’s exactly where I need to be. It feels like home”

Kris sighed and rested his head on Adam’s chest, knowing truer words had never been spoken.


End file.
